


The RT Island Story; The Ultimate Survival Adventure

by Thomas_DP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Condoms, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Gossip, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Mile High Club, Milking, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nudity, Prostitution, Quickies, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sleep Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: Will the RT-people have what it takes to survive on a deserted island? Or will chaos reign supreme as the normal everyday rules don't apply anymore? Expect many chapters and a lot of reader interaction for this one!





	1. The Summary Chapter

The Island story can be a potentially massive story, spanning many many chapters, as the cast for this story is quite large and ideas for a story with a premise like this are endless as well. This story will go about most of the RT-employees (both male and female) crash landing on a deserted island during a plane trip to RTX in Australia. I’ll try my best to make sure that chapters of this story will contain comedy, erotic scenes and realistic survival content; see it like an erotic version of the series ‘Lost’ almost. Seeing as realistic survival content is one of the focus points of this story, the pacing will be slower than usual, with probably one chapter = one day in the story. Sex will still be the main focus of course; this is a smut story after all!

A couple months ago, I made four polls to see how popular each RT-babe is. The amount of votes somebody has influences the amount of scenes that person will have and how high/low their longevity is. The leader of a tier will have many more scenes and will survive many more chapters than for example the person with the lowest amount of votes in that same tier. The tiers and votes system is kinda’ dynamic: If somebody from tier three has forty votes, compared to somebody from tier two who only has six votes, then there’s a high chance that that tier three person will have much more content and will survive longer than the tier two person. In case you haven’t voted yet, definitely do so, the links can be found at the bottom of this chapter! 

To add tension, realism and reader-interaction, I’ll be occasionally including death polls near the end of certain chapters. These polls will consist of three female characters who at that moment in time have the lowest amount of votes. The one with the lowest amount of votes, bites the dust. It starts off with the third tier and slowly will make its way towards the first tier (but as mentioned before, the tier system is dynamic). The results of those polls will be hidden, to not spoil the ‘surprise’ of course, but the results of each death poll will be included at the end of the next chapter; the one where the loser of said poll dies in. The male characters won’t have such polls, I’ll write those off at my own discretion.

I’ve written the first interviews of a decent amount of female characters so far, as a practical way for people who don’t know a certain woman enough or at all, to quickly get a good idea of what they’re all about and what their Island story character will be like, by just reading it.

At the end of each chapter, I’ll also include links to stats-pages of the female characters. These customised pages will show practical info about each woman, like sexual expertise, sanity and certain skills and traits they’ll acquire during their stay on the island. Sort of an erotic parody of RPG games. If somebody didn’t have any scenes in a chapter, then it’s highly likely that her stats page won’t be linked at the end of the chapter, seeing as there most likely haven’t been any changes in her stats. However, if they were mentioned they might have their stats altered, so keep an eye out for the minor details that could have an impact on your favourite RT girls!

**Example of the stats page:**

[Stats page 1](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddekwzn-104cc5aa-d14e-40bd-8d4d-d8940cd99f8b.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRla3d6bi0xMDRjYzVhYS1kMTRlLTQwYmQtOGQ0ZC1kODk0MGNkOTlmOGIucG5nIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.DkdN2gwNDY4poh2ObleqKy7mrmsif-BT-tlr301jn74)

[Stats page 2](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddekwzi-a24f2fb0-667c-4d71-9711-910b85cbc8b6.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRla3d6aS1hMjRmMmZiMC02NjdjLTRkNzEtOTcxMS05MTBiODVjYmM4YjYucG5nIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.Mo87DA4gtx-eifiZEhONuPfijzidAzUpZ1NbGX5BpxM)

**The female employees invited to RTX Australia are: **

-Barbara Dunkelman 

-Ashley Jenkins 

-Meg Turney 

-Jessica Nigri 

-Darshelle Stevens 

-Ellie Main 

-Alanah Pearce 

-Elyse Willems 

-Arryn Zech 

-Mica Burton 

-Caiti Ward 

-Chelsea Harfoush 

-Bethany Feinstein 

-Mariel Salcedo 

-Fiona Nova 

-Lindsay Jones 

-Griffon Ramsey 

-Mia Khalifa 

-Dodger; Brooke Leigh Lawson 

-Alex Marcum (story profile mascot) 

**The male employees:**

-Trevor Collins 

-Burnie Burns 

-Ryan Haywood 

-Ryan Brandt 

-Gavin Free 

-Miles Luna

-Bruce Green

-James Willens

-Adam Kovic

-Joel Heyman

-Jack Pattillo

-Jeremy Dooley

-Martin Wong

-Tyler Coe

-Ray Narvaez Jr.

-Michael Jones

-Geoff Ramsey

-Daniel Cruchy; Dan The Man

-Lawrence Sonntag

-Blaine Gibson

-Gus Sorola

-Josh Flanagan

-Adam Ellis

-Matt Bragg

-Aaron Marquis

-Chris Demarais

** Links to the polls: **

**Tier one:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5cd2d371e4b01977b196c2d8>

**Tier two (you can pick multiple options for this one):**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5cd2e68ce4b01977b196c309>

**Tier three:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5cd2ebf4e4b01977b196c317>

**Tier four (you can pick multiple options for this one):**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5cd2ed19e4b01977b196c31d>


	2. The Plane Chapter; Part one

_Keeping everything the same as all the past real-life events and activities, there are only two facts changed for this story: Michael and Lindsay don’t have kids yet and Ashley’s never been pregnant yet._

_The scenes in this story will be written from the point of view of the female characters, with the point of view character changing with every new scene. If big group events go down however, it’ll switch to general narration with multiple point of view characters at once._

_The levels in the stats-pages mostly mean experience in the six different areas. And just in case it would confuse people, the Exhibitionism-level deals mostly with both how okay and experienced women are with showing off their bodies and getting stared at. It’s not just about being topless or naked. That’s why exhibitionism levels of the cosplayers are higher than most of the other women; they’ve already shown much more skin than the non-cosplayers._

RTX 2019 in Australia was going to be a momentous one. Not only would most of the RT-employees be present at the huge event, RoosterTeeth also managed to book both Leigh Brooke Lawson, aka Dodger, Jessica Nigri, Meg Turney, Darshelle Stevens and Mia Khalifa for their annual convention. Tickets were sold out in a flash, which was some positive news at last, seeing as their new show ‘gen:LOCK’ had bombed heavily. The higher-ups at RT had been on the verge of announcing some very significant layoffs, yet they could breathe a sigh of relief when they heard how lucrative this year’s RTX would become. Ellie Main had secretly overheard Burnie Burns and Matt Hullum talking about having to fire employees, yet she didn’t feel like she needed to worry. She had always been an important and significant part of the RT-company after all, no way would they fire somebody as valuable as her! Besides, no way in hell would they want to deprive their viewers and fans of Ellie’s extremely hot British accent, considering that the company was already lacking a healthy dose of sex-appeal without doing something as silly as that. Yet Ellie had recently done a lot of soul searching and spent a lot of time trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her life...perhaps this would be her last RTX as an RT-employee after all...

Everybody packed their ass off, seeing as they’d be arriving in Australia a week before the RTX-date, to make sure that everything would be in tip-top order for the massive convention. Most of the suitcases were filled to the brim with bikinis, skimpy clothing, condoms, contraceptive pills, sex toys, sunscreen oil and make-up. Ashley Jenkins however, was one of the only RT-employees who hadn’t packed any kind of contraceptives in her suitcases. And neither had Burnie, seeing as Ashley was trying to get pregnant and they wanted to make a big announcement out of it at RTX itself. They’d been trying for a couple of weeks now however, and after countless creampies, Ashley’s pregnancy tests still came out negative. What Ashley did have lots of in her luggage was the clomiphene and letrozole drug, which both helped trigger ovulation and vastly improved the chances of getting impregnated. Desperate enough to get pregnant as soon as possible, definitely before RTX would start, Ashley was almost eating them like candy. Having sex wherever and whenever they could, Burnie diligently dumped several loads of cum inside Ashley each day, and the morning where everybody would board the plane to Australia was no different.

Spending some time getting fucked and creampied by Burnie in their car - Ashley’s huge tits pressing against the car horn hard enough for it to go off had almost given them away - Ashley anxiously pulled Burnie towards the airport’s toilets while she popped both a clomiphene and letrozole tablet. With the both of them already being masters at hiding and keeping their many impregnation-sessions a secret, they quickly took a picture of Ashley posing next to a Dick’s sport store sign near the airport. With the alibi of quickly visiting the sports store to buy some hiking shoes to use in Australia, they had bought themselves just enough time for a fast ‘quickie’ in the toilets. 

[Ashley’s alibi](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddhcb22-26eb12de-83fb-4013-84f7-e6536808dd7c.jpg/v1/fill/w_670,h_1192,q_70,strp/ashley_s_alibi_by_thomas_dp_ddhcb22-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTMzNCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRoY2IyMi0yNmViMTJkZS04M2ZiLTQwMTMtODRmNy1lNjUzNjgwOGRkN2MuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTc1MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.eYwUczTyQpXoGyQ3vvmCWkMIqtjmzXQTIw0mZ1Q1_v0)

Realising that time was of the essence, Ashley and Burnie sped towards the toilets, with Ashley’s big tits, hidden snugly underneath her black tight sweater, bouncing wildly up and down, while the sound of the heels of her long black thigh-high boots hitting the pavement repeatedly echoed throughout the long hallway. The few people who weren’t looking at Ashley’s jiggling boobs as she raced by them were able to catch a quick glimpse of her shaven pussy and big round asscheeks, as she was running so fast that her skirt did more than just ‘meekly flutter in the wind’. Having experienced so many quickies during the last few weeks that she had already long lost count, Ashley had found that it definitely paid off to not wear any panties, as it shaved multiple precious seconds off the duration of said quickies.

Relieved that there currently wasn’t anybody around or in the men’s toilets, Burnie helped Ashley sneak inside once he finished scouting the place out. After picking the closest stall and lining their suitcases to both sides of the stall, Ashley bent over, placed her hands firmly on top of the toilet seat cover, placed her legs in a wide-open stance and then bit her lip when she felt Burnie flick her skirt upwards and when he started prodding her cunt with the wet tip of his already erect cock. With Ashley’s pussy still wet from their earlier thryst in the car, Burnie’s hard cock effortlessly slid inside her, with Ashley barely able to suppress a moan, as she just loved getting her needy pussy filled out with her boyfriend’s perfectly-sized dick. And he probably wouldn’t ‘just’ remain her boyfriend for much longer as well, as Ashley had found a newly purchased wedding ring a couple of weeks ago. Trying to have Burnie’s kid had already excited Ashley greatly, yet the prospect of also becoming his wife had made her thoroughly enjoy all their recent sex-sessions so much more. It was as if feeling his cock rammed deep inside her pussy felt even better now than it did before, and ramming his cock inside Ashley, Burnie sure did.

Pressed for time and his libido shot through the roof seeing as he could impregnate such a smoking hot woman, Burnie grabbed hold tightly of Ashley’s juicy asscheeks while he pounded her wet pussy as hard and as quietly as he could. The occasional grunt escaped from his mouth, as Ashley let out the occasional moan as well, while his cock started throbbing harder and harder from the amazing sensations Ashley’s snug pussy was giving him. Ashley’s pussy was like a cocksleeve custom-built to satisfy his dick to the fullest, and there was only one thing he loved doing more than thrusting his dick inside it, which was filling it with plenty of his sperm. Burnie’s loads were already quite impressive, yet once he started taking drops to increase the thickness and volume of his sperm, he ended up pouring so much cum inside Ashley that big globs of cum immediately started flowing out the moment he pulled his dick out of her pussy.

Leaning forward to drive his dick even deeper inside Ashley to increase the chance of a successful impregnation, Burnie’s hands squeezed her tits through the soft fabric of her tight sweater. Groping and massaging Ashley’s chest while he kept thrusting his dick inside her, Burnie’s titsqueezing enthusiasm got the better of him, as he ended up squeezing her right nipple as well. 

“H-hey, watch the nipples! They’ve become even more sensitive the moment I started taking all those pregnancy-boosting drugs and they still feel all tingly from when they were pressed against the steering wheel!” snapped Ashley as her pussy tightened around Burnie’s dick.

About to apologize, Burnie’s body froze the moment he heard somebody walk into the toilets. They both tried to silence any sounds they were making by putting a hand on their mouth, yet Burnie didn’t stop shoving his dick in Ashley’s aching pussy. Time was of the essence after all and they couldn’t afford any complete stops, yet Burnie did considerably slow down his thrusting. Having Burnie’s thick cock move around much slower inside her only enhanced the pleasure Ashley was feeling, with her own orgasm rapidly approaching. Gritting her teeth and pressing her hand against her mouth so hard she had to breathe through her nose to stifle her satisfied moans, Ashley’s legs started to shake as she tried her best to postpone her orgasm for as long as she could. Hearing the man piss in the stall right next to theirs felt like an eternity for Burnie and Ashley, with the both of them absolutely ready to get their climax over with. The plane wouldn’t wait for them if they’d be late after all.

When they finally heard the guy walk out the toilets, a mini sexplosion went down inside one of the stalls, as Ashley started squirting all over the floor, her muffled moaning so loud it hurt her throat a little. Burnie himself started fucking his girlfriend so hard and fast and squeezed her tits so intensely, that her pussy looked sore and her tits had faint red handprints on them when he finally started to unload his balls inside the still squirting Ashley. Ashley’s eyes almost rolled into the back of her head when she felt stream after stream of Burnie’s hot cum batter against her cervix. Ashley’s entire body shivered as her womb started getting flooded with Burnie’s sperm and she let out a couple surprised yelps when he started spanking her ass while more cum kept being poured inside her. Thirteen incredibly thick ropes of cum ended up inside Ashley’s womb, with cum already splattering on the floor the moment Burnie pulled his dick out.

Already zipping up his pants and wiping some sweat off his forehead with some toilet paper, Burnie looked on in delight as he saw that Ashley spread open her pussy to let his cum drip into the toilet.

“Wanna tell me why you got such a wide smile on your face?” asked Ashley jokingly, her face completely flushed as she was still panting hard.

“Oh, nothing special really. It’s just that you look absolutely fabulous with my cum dripping out of your pussy,” answered Burnie, with his smile widening even more.

Her face now turning even redder, Ashley had but one question for her partner. 

“You think it finally took?”

“Babe, with how much cum I’ve just shot inside you, you’re bound to have twins for sure, don’t you worry.”

Deep in thought, as she fantasized about having twins, Ashley was rudely pulled from her daydreaming when Burnie suddenly pushed a suitcase in her hands.

“This took a little longer than we anticipated Ash, it’s time to boogie!” mentioned Burnie, while he was already pulling her out the stall and out the toilets.

“B-but wait! I’m not done yet!” stammered Ashley. Yet Burnie didn’t have the luxury of spending time listening to Ashley’s embarrassing plight, so she was forced to sprint behind her boyfriend as fast as she could, with her tits bouncing up and down and upskirting people like before, yet this time, she was also leaving behind a barely visible sperm-trail, as she hadn’t managed to empty Burnie’s entire load down the toilet.

*************

“Yo, what took you two so long? Time doesn’t exactly _fly_ while you’re waiting for slowpokes to board a plane... So, are you gonna leave us _up in the air_ for much longer or are you gonna tell us what you bought at Dick’s?“ joked Barbara Dunkelman when she saw that Ashley and Burnie had finally boarded the plane. Proud of the fact that her puns elicited some humoured snickers from the people around her - the entire back part of the plane was filled with RT-employees -, Barbara quickly shut up, however, when she noticed the sheepish faint smiles the two were giving her. _“Ah, so you two were doing **that**. Ashley, you’re so lucky…” _thought Barbara, as she fidgeted around in her seat. Wanting to do the same thing Ashley and Burnie had most likely just done, Barbara had been seriously bummed out when Trevor had denied her lewd request. Sure, she had masturbated and orgasmed seven times last night to sufficiently ‘prepare’ herself for the long flight, yet she was always in the mood for a quicky in risky places.

She sighed heavily as she looked down at her phone to see that Ashley had posted a new picture on her Twitter, yet her mind was now solely focused on her boyfriend; Trevor Collins. She didn’t regret having Trevor as her boyfriend one bit; he was smart, good looking and when you could make Barbara cum by just playing with her nipples, you were definitely more than alright in her book. The only flaw was his lewdness, or the lack thereof. Sure, for a normal person he’d be wild and horny enough, yet for somebody like Barb, he was still way too rigid. Truth be told, the person who Barbara clearly needed as her boyfriend, was a male version of herself. Somebody like that would truly complete her at long last.

[Got on board just in time. Crazy start of our Australia adventure!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddhch4c-71628ac2-6859-4aad-9b5c-cc6b1eedea28.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRoY2g0Yy03MTYyOGFjMi02ODU5LTRhYWQtOWI1Yy1jYzZiMWVlZGVhMjgucG5nIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.kNhtC5c1ouX04a7sMl1srIkASiURPjhwzdNy6LuPfs0)

[Barbara’s daydreaming](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddhcbi9-546a0462-0b7f-492f-a20a-a8e9f9fa059d.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRoY2JpOS01NDZhMDQ2Mi0wYjdmLTQ5MmYtYTIwYS1hOGU5ZjlmYTA1OWQuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.ih4Vgt3v_PKuhcjaX_78w99SEhDgbFEX9BPA_Aj_PAU)

Making smalltalk with Arryn Zech who was sitting next to her, and tweeting a selfie of them together for the numerous ‘bumblebee’ fans - as the plane started to slowly rise up in the air, Barb’s thoughts started wandering to her upcoming ‘vacation’ in Australia. She had her fingers, a big purple dildo which she treasured greatly, Trevor and Arryn at her disposal. If she’d go a day in Australia without at least one orgasm, she’d tweet a picture of herself after having just taken a shower, Roosterteeth’s family-friendly policy be damned! The picture wouldn’t show her naughty bits of course, she was still a long way away from reaching Darshelle Stevens’ willingness to show her naked tits online, although the thought of her just throwing caution in the wind by posing topless in her next set with Wes Ellis excited her greatly. Maybe she could start off small by doing a topless set for Trevor’s eyes only for his next birthday, and if Wes wanted to get handsy with her during it, she’d consider that to be a welcome bonus!

[Bumblebee represent!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddhcb8p-69016c26-f012-4609-a69f-acfd7b1122f7.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/bumblebee_represent__by_thomas_dp_ddhcb8p-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9OTYwIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZGhjYjhwLTY5MDE2YzI2LWYwMTItNDYwOS1hNjlmLWFjZmQ3YjExMjJmNy5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9OTYwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.KmNYENBUakijYBQoKpco2UTwDeriFwUcA90gRGj-zlQ)

Try as hard as she might, Barbara couldn’t control her sexual urges any longer, after the plane had been in the air for only a half-hour. Her aching cunt was in need of a warm and hard cock, with a big creampie as a delicious dessert, and Trevor would have to step up to the plate. Being Barbara’s boyfriend meant making some perverted sacrifices after all!

Picking up her handbag, turning around and winking seductively at Trevor, who was sitting in the seat behind hers, Barbara slowly made her way towards the two toilets situated in the back of the plane, her wide hips swinging left and right in an exaggerated manner as she passed her seated colleagues. Feeling many gazes upon her and getting hot from knowing that she definitely made plenty guys get a boner with her sexy walk, Barb wasted no time in taking a topless selfie and sending it to Trevor’s phone, with the short but direct message “Get your hard cock in here, left toilet.” after she changed into something more comfortable to fuck in.

[The girlfriend's needs](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddhchlo-4ac77f01-97da-4fd9-a590-279b056fecc6.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/the_girlfriend_s_needs_by_thomas_dp_ddhchlo-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTI4MCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRoY2hsby00YWM3N2YwMS05N2RhLTRmZDktYTU5MC0yNzliMDU2ZmVjYzYuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.S7MUEWEEscKayo1ltYvVm7M2VNHavQUtpff14ffAvok)

When Trevor replied with “Are you serious?”, Barb only had to wait two minutes after sending “Yes I am. And if you don’t hurry up, I’m gonna go and look for some hard dick in the _cockpit_ instead.” for Trevor to slip unseen in the left toilet.

“Couldn’t you wait until we’d arrive in Australia? What if somebody catches us?” whispered Trevor while he unzipped and pulled down his pants.

“No, I couldn’t wait until then. I know we haven’t had sex on a plane yet, but we’ll just _wing_ it. And if somebody catches us, he or she will probably be too aroused to make a big fuss about it.” replied Barb before she pulled down Trevor’s boxers herself.

“And if that wouldn’t be the case, we could always propose a threesome to shut them up”. continued Barbara half-jokingly as she started jerking Trevor’s cock hard.

“Oh, fucking unclench already! You’re about to join the mile-high club with your gorgeous horny girlfriend, you should be crying tears of joy and leaking precum instead of glancing at me like that.” mentioned the lewd blonde when she saw the look her boyfriend was giving her.

Guiding Trevor’s erect cock towards her waiting snatch after assuming the doggy-position, Barbara gasped when she felt the oh-so-familiar feeling of a throbbing dick going inside her.

“Oh fuck, that’s just what I needed!” moaned Barb as Trevor started to slowly thrust his dick in her pussy.

Too horny to care about anything else but sex, Barb’s moaning started growing louder as her hands rubbed her tits and her fingers pinched her nipples. Trevor tried to place his right hand on her mouth, yet Barb gently tilted her head to the left and started sucking his fingers instead. Having shut up Barbara regardless, Trevor’s sigh was one of relief, yet as he kept thrusting harder into his girlfriend, he had to admit that fucking Barb in such a risky place was turning him on immensely. 

Small droplets of precum and sweat started dripping down onto the floor, as Barb started rocking her hips much more aggressively back and forth towards Trevor’s groin. Hell-bent on feeling his cock as deep into her pussy as possible, Barb kept pushing her lower body backwards until Trevor’s back smacked against the door. Realising that Barb’s switch was partially flipped on, Trevor couldn’t do anything but press a hand on each side of the stall, with the door handle poking into his back, as Barbara kept abusing his cock with her fearsome pussy.

Luckily for both of them, Barb was reduced to a low whimpering while she kept getting her freak on, yet the door occasionally shook a little each time Barb impaled her cunt especially intense on Trevor’s throbbing dick. There was only one way to put an end to this, and knowing Barb’s policy of her partner having to cum first before she would, Trevor’s fingers dug deeply in the blonde’s soft and smooth asscheeks as he started speeding up his thrusting.

Delighted that Trevor had finally taken the initiative, an incoming hard orgasm reduced Barbara to a mewling mess. Trying her best to postpone her own climax until Trevor filled her snatch with a hot helping of creamy jizz, Barb’s moan was one of relief and excitement when she felt Trevor shoot multiple ropes of cum towards her womb. Still enjoying the afterglow of his latest ejaculation, Trevor immediately assumed a wide-open stance with his legs when Barb started squirting. Helping out his twitching and squirting girlfriend by placing his hands over her mouth to suppress her sensual but loud moaning as Barb kept covering the door in her juices, Trevor’s cock slowly slipped out of her cumfilled pussy when the lust had fully dissipated and his cock had started to go flaccid.

“Wow, ho boy that was wild. My legs are still trembling” said Barbara, while she plugged up Trevor’s cum in her cunt with a very solid-looking white buttplug. 

“I haven’t seen that one before, when did you get it?” asked Trevor as he pulled up his boxers and zipped his pants up again.

“It’s Arryn’s actually. I asked her to let me borrow it right before we boarded the plane.”

“Why would you do that? Don’t start sticking such thick things up your ass, cause you know how much I love how tight it currently is,” whispered Trevor after he pressed his right ear against the door to hear if anybody was nearby.

“I’m just preparing for round two is all. And don’t worry, just for you I won’t stretch out my tight bubblebutt anymore. Now shoo, because I’m expecting female company soon!” replied Barb in a hushed tone, right before she blew her boyfriend a loving goodbye-kiss.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Trevor then slipped out of the toilet as subtly as possible and went back to his seat as casual as he could manage. He didn’t even look up when he saw Arryn get up from the corner of his eye and only thought “_Figures_” as he started chatting with Matt Bragg. 

***********

Tapping her left foot repeatedly on the floor, Meg was more than just a little bit frustrated. Judging from Ashley’s flustered face after Barb’s silly pun-joke, her ruffles skirt, the particular way she smelled and the small drop of cum which she saw dripping down Ashley’s right leg after she passed Meg’s seat, she had clearly treated herself to a quickie before coming on board. And it was more than obvious that Barb had gone to the toilet to have some fun as well. She’d been so subtle about it, it was as if she wanted to be found out. And now that annoying sly bitch Arryn had gone to join her in her lewd fun as well. Everybody was getting laid and having fun sexy times together. Everybody except goddamn Meg, and she was just totally sick of it at this point.

Her boyfriend Gavin Free was frequently away for work, so masturbating frequently was a must to satisfy her sexual urges. When that became too repetitive, she started buying sextoys of all different shapes and sizes, until she basically had a room that looked like an actual pornshop. The Bad Dragon toys especially had given her countless unforgettable orgasms whenever Gavin was unavailable for the gazillionth time to pleasure her himself. The last few months, Gavin was home a whole lot more, but even then, the sex stayed a sporadic and rather tame activity. The night before the flight, Gavin had come home late from an evening-time Slow-Mo Guys shoot, and Meg was just thirsty as fuck for some great pussy-pounding, after having endured a dry spell of a week and a half.

Gavin was too exhausted however, yet he had promised her that they’d bang the moment they’d be in their hotel room in Australia. So once more, Meg’s vast toys collection had to come to her rescue, and as an assurance for guaranteed pleasure during her stay in Australia, she had packed two of her favourite toys along with the rest of her luggage - which like the suitcases of the other cosplayers, contained an impressive amount of cosplay outfits. One was an expensive multifunctional vibrator, with her second toy being an even more expensive dildo from Bad Dragons, called Xerxes. She had almost managed to insert its full shaft in her pussy last time she used it, yet the extra extension at the base of the toy had stimulated her ass so much that she couldn’t take it all the way. Both were unfortunately too large to use during the plane ride and Meg was starting to feel frisky.

She blamed Barbara, Arryn and Ashley for getting her into such a lustful mood, with their blatant sexual escapades, and Gavin for not treating her to some regular dicking, yet blaming others wasn’t gonna get her off. Biting her lip in frustration while she contemplated the consequences of getting caught while secretly masturbating in her seat, lust eventually won from reason, as she put her jacket over her body and very slowly and subtly unbuttoned her pants. Pulling her jeans down a little, she then moved down her panties as well, giving her right hand complete access to her already quite wet snatch.

Feeling somebody’s gaze on her, Meg looked to the left and saw that three seats to the left of Meg’s, Darshelle was looking directly at her. Both their faces turning bright red, they both immediately stared at the seats in front of them, with the hands of the two cosplayers resting immobile on their clits. Meg wasn’t the only one who had started to secretly masturbate, with Darshelle actually being a step ahead of her, as she had already started to fondle and squeeze her tits underneath her own jacket.

Compared to Meg, Darshelle did get regularly pleasured by her own partner, yet she had a whole different reason to start playing with herself. Having recently released topless sets of herself as part of the rewards for her 90$ Patreon-tier, the feedback and comments she had since received on them had always managed to turn her on just thinking about them. She had been scared at first about the fact that people would give her a hard time about getting a boobjob and not being one 100% natural anymore, yet everybody had been so kind and supportive to her about it, that she wished she had done it much sooner. She herself loved having bigger boobs - it did wonders to her self-confidence -, and it was safe to say that most of her patrons really appreciated her getting a bigger bust as well.

The lewd comments especially got her feeling all raunchy, with people telling her how great her naked tits and nipples looked, how much they wanted to get a titfuck from her and that she was so great for allowing her Patreon-career to evolve by constantly adding new elements and exciting milestones to it, instead of letting it stagnate like some other adult models and cosplayers. Thinking about what the reactions of her fans on her newest topless shoot would be like during the actual shoot, Darshelle got so horny, she ended up masturbating 8 times later that day, with four of them being squirting orgasms. But what made her feel truly horny enough to dare risk masturbating in a plane, was the fact that she was going to shoot her first-ever full-frontal nudity shoot during her stay in Australia.

In stark contrast to many of her colleagues, Darshelle fervently believed in striking the iron while it’s hot, and as far as Darshelle’s body was concerned, it couldn’t get much hotter. She was in the prime of her life right now, which meant that waiting more years to go all out was both retarded and naive. Her patrons were willing to pay to see her in naked and lewd sets right _now,_ and nobody could predict how the whole Patreon-landscape would look in a couple of years.

Only a couple hundred patrons short of reaching her fully-nude milestone, Darshelle was confident that she’d both be able to complete that goal and tease her first nude set during the next week. Thinking about the comments on her latest topless shoots and fantasising about what lewd things her fans would say about her nude pics, got Darshelle rubbing her clit and squeezing her tits as soon as she made clear that Mariel was fast asleep next to her. Looking at Meg and Gavin to see if they weren’t staring at her had been a wrong move, yet after only a mere two minutes had passed after making eye contact with Meg, Darshelle was already busy playing with herself again. She had turned her body towards the window to mask her movements more, with her hot breath leaving condensation on the glass as her breathing kept getting more laboured and erratic.

Meg had resumed masturbating as well, with Gavin being too occupied with playing Stardew Valley to notice that his girlfriend was desperately trying to get herself off, right next to him. While Darshelle’s sexual fantasies were more focused on her fans and her own lewd content, Meg’s fantasies mostly involved her having sex with a perfect version of Gavin. Fantasy-Gavin was a lot rougher with her than real life-Gavin and way more muscular and hung as well. His loads were also much more impressive, seeing as fantasy-Gavin still had both his balls. Meg didn’t ask for much; she just wanted to be roughly doggystyle-fucked all over her house, with Gavin spanking her ass so hard he’d be leaving handprints on it while her ass would be rippling non-stop. Just thinking about getting pleasured like that made Meg slide another finger in her cunt, while her other hand was massaging her breasts. 

Her nipples rapidly stiffening, Meg wished that Ashley and Mariel would be sucking on them while Gavin would be busy pounding her pussy. She started losing control of herself when she fantasised all that going down during her honeymoon and while she’d be pregnant with Gavin’s child, which would actually make her so happy, she wouldn’t care one bit if Barbara would start a cosplaying-Patreon as well and overtake her in patrons. Darshelle’s fantasy was quickly spiralling out of control as well, as she imagined being more popular and loved than Jessica Nigri herself, with her massive amount of patrons donating both money and cumtributes non-stop. The latter was something which she recently started getting into, as it was one of the most personal and lewdly flattering ways that her fans could show their appreciation and love for her content.

She got a nice rhythm of fingering and boob-squeezing going on when she imagined that all her fans were getting quite handsy with her naked body, yet almost her entire body froze when she felt Mariel stir next to her. She was too horny to stop masturbating however, so while her whole body kept tensing up, she slid three whole fingers in her moist pussy, while she started rubbing her clit with her other hand. Anxious to reach an orgasm and being able to act all normal again before Mariel would wake up, Darshelle’s fantasy got upgraded to her getting gangbanged by six fans, while six more were standing around her jerking off to her. The fantasy was a little more extreme than what she was used to, yet her current situation demanded some very drastic and perverted measures after all.

Imagining that five perfect fantasy-Gavins were rubbing and thrusting in her body while Barbara was face-first in her ass rimming her, Meg was getting close to reaching an amazing orgasm of her own. Yet as soon as she felt the tingly sensations that heralded an incoming climax, Meg almost jumped up when she heard her name being said out loud.

“Meg, you okay? The stewardess has asked you if you want something to drink or eat two times already. You want something or not?" asked Gavin as he semi-worriedly eyed up his girlfriend.

Her face turning red as a tomato, Meg was speechless for a moment until she finally managed to stutter that she didn't need anything and that she was feeling fine. While Gavin asked the stewardess for a bottle of water, an embarrassed Meg wanted to sink in the ground from the shame she was feeling. Sure, nobody had figured out what she was doing, yet the whole encounter had still been embarrassing and stressful and it had definitely messed up the great masturbation-pace she had going on up till now.

She tried to resume her masturbating after a couple of minutes had passed, yet any hope of giving herself an orgasm was dashed to smithereens when she felt Ashley tapping lightly against her left shoulder. It took her every ounce of self-control and patience to not lash out against her clueless friend right there and then, followed by her meekly agreeing to take a selfie with Ashley and having a little chat together. If Meg had been sexually frustrated before, now her sexual state of mind almost resembled a time-bomb, which unfortunately for Meg, would not be dismantled during the remaining duration of the plane ride. And seeing Arryn return all happy and excited from the toilets didn't do wonders for Meg's temper either.

[Forcing a smile and pretending to be happy had never been this hard for Meg before](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddhchey-74a9285e-5712-43cd-90f9-539805a1c3f0.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/forcing_a_smile_and_pretending_to_be_happy_had_nev_by_thomas_dp_ddhchey-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTI4MCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRoY2hleS03NGE5Mjg1ZS01NzEyLTQzY2QtOTBmOS01Mzk4MDVhMWMzZjAuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.g6HYTvsD1lxcwa-bRoxHvBR2cSvm-a_lju3SEoE-W3s)

When Arryn sat back down in her seat, Darshelle had just about worked herself up enough to orgasm. Imagining that all the male RT-employees were cumming on her while the women were cheering her on and complimenting her, had definitely done the trick. Her orgasm was a fierce one, yet she luckily didn't squirt - her panties were already wet enough as is. It took her a couple minutes to catch her breath again - and to dry off her soaked hands, pussy and panties with a paper towel -, and she then slowly made her way towards the toilets to completely freshen herself up. She passed Barbara on her way to the toilet, yet both women were still enjoying the afterglow of their recent sexual escapades too much to notice the wobblish and sluggish way they each moved.

**************

Darshelle had barely entered the right toilet, or Mariel had already acquired the drenched paper towel, which Darshelle had dropped in the trash bin situated next to her seat just a couple moments ago. She guessed that she had been sleeping and dreaming about getting pleasured by all the RT-babes until Darshelle was almost finished with masturbating. She had almost gotten away with it completely unseen if it weren't for the fact that the barely audible sounds of Darshelle fingering her sopping pussy had given her away. Treating the wet paper towel as if it was the Holy Grail itself and still feeling raunchy from her amazing sex-dream, Mariel decided on paying the toilets a visit herself after Darshelle would return. It was high-time for some milking anyway, so the timing couldn't be better!

*************

_Ten minutes or so ago_

Arryn looked down at her buzzing phone and let out an audible surprised gasp when she saw the short vid which Barb had sent her. Used to Barbara’s lecherous ways by now, Arryn still got rather nervous as she realised that her blonde BFF had sent her an urgent invitation for some ‘lezzing’-action. Urgently making her way to the toilet in which her lustful friend was waiting for her, Arryn knocked once on the door of the left stall after almost having bumped into the stewardess. Hearing her knocking-signal returned with a soft similar one coming from inside the toilet, Arryn lightly pushed against the open door and slipped inside after making sure nobody was around to see her.

[Lezzing-invitation](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddhcbcd-38094119-24ab-46f8-b976-69df6f640a64.gif?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRoY2JjZC0zODA5NDExOS0yNGFiLTQ2ZjgtYjk3Ni02OWRmNmY2NDBhNjQuZ2lmIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.v2Bl3qKiAV2SI81fqVfXpwsd7yhSLu-WNKioR3KHHC0)

Treated to the sight of Barb sitting naked on the toilet with her legs spread wide open, Arryn sighed once as she started undressing herself - playing around with Barbara always resulted in a sticky mess after all. Once she saw that her raven-haired friend was completely nude as well, Barbara let her in on her latest dirty idea.

“Get _a load _of my boyfriend’s load, babe! Start gulping it down and be sure to share some with me once you’re done, and as a reward, we could get each other off once we’re back in our seats!” said Barb as she pointed down towards her still plugged-up pussy.

Kneeling down in front of her shameless friend, Arryn didn’t even try to protest, as she knew it was pointless to do so with Barb anyway. Arryn had half a mind of asking Barbara why she used Arryn’s buttplug to keep Trevor’s cum from spilling out, but she eventually decided against it as she moved closer to Barbara’s crotch. It was par for the course for someone like Barbara anyway, and Arryn had already expected something like this to happen the moment Barb had asked her to borrow it in the first place.

Her mouth wide open and her tongue stuck out, Arryn slowly removed her own buttplug from Barb’s wet cunt as she heard Barbara playing with her own tits. Arryn was immediately treated to big globs of Trevor’s sperm flowing out of Barb’s pussy and landing directly onto her tongue. Trying her best not to swallow Trevor’s load, not because it tasted bad but because Barb wanted a proper taste of it herself, Arryn kept receiving Trevor’s cum down her mouth until most of it had been emptied from Barb’s snatch. She quickly spread open Barb’s pussy to make sure most of the cum had been drained from it and felt all fluttery inside when that prompted Barb to let out a long pleasured moan. Scared that she was going to swallow all of Trevor’s cum if she waited any longer, Arryn shoved her own buttplug back into Barb’s pussy, stood up and bent over far enough for her to start kissing Barbara, who was still squeezing and fondling her own chest.

The following kiss/cum-exchange was a sloppy one, with Arryn slowly letting Trevor’s sperm drip down into Barb’s mouth as their tongues intertwined and started licking at each other. Arryn started pinching Barb’s nipples as Trevor’s cum kept being sampled back and forth in between both women’s mouths - yet Barb made sure to swallow most of it -, which made Barbara moan so loudly into Arryn’s mouth that it sent tingly shivers down her spine and made her pussy start to throb. Once Trevor’s load had been completely swallowed by Barbara and both women were staring into each other’s eyes while panting heavily, Arryn got down on her knees again, pulled out her buttplug from Barb’s pussy once more and then inserted the whole toy in her mouth. Sucking it off in an exaggerated manner to give Barb a proper show, Arryn then moved on to cleaning out Barbara’s pussy once the buttplug had been sufficiently sucked clean, with her lapping at Barb’s clit and sticking her tongue so deep down Barbara’s snatch, the horny blonde started twisting and shaking on the toilet as her loyal friend kept giving her some amazing service.

An expert at eating out her friend’s pussy because she had already done it countless times before, Arryn wanted to continue munching and licking Barb’s crotch until she’d squirt all over her face, yet right as she was about to start planting kisses on Barb’s swollen clit, she felt the blonde pushing her face away from her lower body.

“Wow, h-hold it right there you eager slut! It’ll feel much better instead if I have my orgasm back in my seat, surrounded by a whole bunch of oblivious people, so take it easy for now! You’ve definitely earned your reward though, so let’s get back to our seats first and then continue our little passionate love-making!” whispered Barbara as her chest was rapidly heaving up and down.

Arryn returned back to her seat first, seeing as Barbara needed some more time to make herself presentable again, yet she was quickly joined by her blonde friend after a couple

minutes had passed, with the both of them incredibly excited for what was about to happen next. Barbara had ditched her sweaty second outfit in her handbag and was wearing her original outfit again when she eagerly sat down next to her friend. They even took a selfie to memorise and archive their first sexual activity during their Australia-trip, which was something they had decided on doing more from now on.

[Almost unable to contain their excitement for what's about to happen next](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddhcgoe-50290861-b291-4ae8-8826-20865050d586.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRoY2dvZS01MDI5MDg2MS1iMjkxLTRhZTgtODgyNi0yMDg2NTA1MGQ1ODYuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.wONoITPYIXsFBCG01jOl2x07UOKclmAGSuRumeeSHOo)

“Why do you think Mariel raced towards the toilet like that? You think she’s feeling sick?” asked Arryn as she put her jacket over herself.

“Nah, probably got all excited sitting next to a hot babe like Darshelle, so she most likely went to the toilets to rub one out. Little silly though, seeing as you can do that while remaining in your own seat,” replied Barbara while she put her own jacket over herself as well. Barb was one of the only two people working at RT who knew about Mariel’s little milk-problem - the other one being Meg -, and she probably figured that Mariel went to the toilets to milk herself before it would get out of control, yet she couldn’t exactly inform Arryn about that seeing as she had sworn to Mariel to keep it a secret. And Mariel knew plenty secrets of Barb as well, so pissing off somebody who held so much sensitive information was the last thing Barbara wanted to do.

Nodding at each other the moment both their pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, they wasted no time in putting their hands on each other’s crotches, with Arryn immediately sliding two fingers into Barb’s well-lubricated pussy, while Barbara herself started Arryn off slowly with only one. The two guys sitting behind them were too busy chatting with each other to disrupt their masturbating and with Mariel gone and Darshelle having apparently gone to sleep, the timing was perfect to get each other off. 

Arryn didn’t need to do a whole lot of fantasising, as her current situation got her so drenched that Barb’s hand ended up soaked in Arryn’s juices in no time flat. Driving her index finger deeper into Arryn’s snatch as she felt her friend’s two fingers go deeper inside her own pussy, Barb occasionally pulled at and rubbed her own nipples. Getting tighter as stimulating her sensitive nipples always managed to make her horny as all hell, Barb started drooling a little when Arryn’s fingers were thrusted inside her pussy much harder than before, to balance out the new tightened resistance.

Getting lightheaded and wanting to moan out Barb’s name, Arryn started grinding her crotch towards the blonde’s finger, who was getting her off expertly, as she had rather quickly figured out which spots to touch and where Arryn’s G-spot was located at. “One more finger please…” whispered Arryn, followed by an adorable-sounding little whine as Barbara obliged her lewd request. Gritting her teeth to stay focused and to not make too much sound, Arryn wished that she was at Barb’s apartment and getting railed by the lecherous blonde while she’d be wearing one of her more exotic-looking strap-ons. Arryn loved it when they used a double-headed dildo to get each other off at the same time, but she loved it even more when Barb absolutely dominated her with a well-sized strap-on. The advantage of having an utter slut as your best friend was that she knew all the exciting and special ways to pleasure somebody and to get pleasured herself. So it wasn’t a big surprise that Arryn eventually learned to love everything Barb loved herself, as she regularly did it to Arryn, but in a less intense way than she often experienced herself. Barbara never liked breaking her toys, and Arryn was her most treasured one after all.

She usually was quite jealous of Trevor that he could be around Barbara so much and in such a close and personal manner as well, yet right now, Arryn just squirmed and mewled contently as her friend teased, stimulated and made sensual love to her cunt with her experienced fingers. Compared to Barbara’s fingering technique, Arryn’s was a bit sloppier, but after the quickie with Trevor and the perverted cumfeeding session in the toilet, Barb didn’t require too much stimulation to properly enjoy herself. She wasn’t heavy into girl-on-girl action, yet for her cute best friend, she was more than willing to make an exception. If she was perfectly honest, if Arryn had been a shemale, she probably would have started a relationship with her instead of with Trevor. She just loved dick too much to only be satisfied with lesbo-action, yet the thought of the best of both worlds combined in one sexually-perfect package turned her on to no end.

Her ‘Always Open’ episodes had been getting a little tame as of late, seeing as she was running out of lewd anecdotes to tell about herself and to objectify herself with, yet she had a good feeling that her stay in Australia would give her plenty of new material to spice up the next few episodes with. She’d maybe even have Meg on in one of the next episodes, which would be a guaranteed success so long as she wouldn’t talk too much about her dead show ‘Freeplay’ and if she’d let Barbara do most of the talking and guide the topics to enjoyable lewd ones, instead of having some random smalltalk podcast. Barbara didn’t consider herself to be on terrible terms with Meg, yet the same couldn’t be said about Meg herself. She had always considered that to be a terrible waste, because she always got all giddy and excited as she imagined the lewd potential and the amazing sexual things they could achieve if they just teamed up.

Thinking about all that got her a little sad, however, so she immediately started thinking about something much more pleasant; everybody from RT completely naked and having an orgy with each other on the plane! She had never experienced gangbangs before, let alone orgies, yet she fervently wished that sometime in her life, preferably quite soon, she’d just be somewhere where there were barely any rules, where public nudity and public sex with anybody you wanted, wherever and whenever you wanted it, were an option and where she didn’t have to worry about her annoying online-reputation and her role model status. To cut loose without having to worry about the consequences; to achieve something like that, Barb would be willing to sacrifice a ton of things for sure!

To enraptured in her own debauched musings, Barbara didn’t even realise that she was pumping her two fingers inside Arryn’s soaked snatch at a rapid pace. Not even aware that she had to slow down as Arryn started biting her own jacket to keep her moaning down and when she started shaking heavily as she squirted all over Barb’s hand, Barbara finally snapped back to reality when she heard Arryn beg her to stop, her orgasm over already and her pussy way too sensitive to try to get a new one this soon.

“Oh fuck, you okay? My bad, my thoughts drifted away for a sec I guess!” whispered Barbara to her friend as Arryn was trying desperately to catch her breath as inconspicuous as possible.

Not even replying back and wanting to return the favour to her wonderful friend, Arryn leaned to her left a little and inserted a third finger inside Barb’s dripping pussy. A short and almost silent “Oh” escaped from between Barbara’s plump and luscious lips, followed by buckling her hips rather intensely back and forth, as her needy pussy was in need of a new orgasm. Still entrenched by Arryn’s fingers filling out her quivering pussy, Barb’s eyes went wide open as she suddenly felt Arryn’s lips on her own. Returning Arryn’s kiss after a couple of seconds of surprised shock, Barbara rather quickly had a dazed and delighted expression on her face as Arryn explored the inside of her mouth, with a fair amount of saliva being exchanged between each other’s mouths. Extremely satisfied with Arryn’s rash and risky initiative, Barbara started squirting herself while her friend’s fingers were rubbing against the inside of her tingling pussy and Arryn started sucking on Barb’s extended tongue. 

Breaking off their kiss as soon as Barbara stopped twitching, they both made sure that nobody was looking in their direction before they both pulled out their hands from underneath their jackets to allow the other to suck and lick the juices of the other’s soaked hand. Affectionately nuzzling their noses against each other after their hands were licked clean, Barb giggled a little before she placed Arryn’s left hand on her chest, to show her friend how hard her heart was thumping from the exciting pleasure she had given her. _With her head in the clouds_, Arryn felt nothing but joyful pride as she had managed to make her bestie extremely happy and satisfied once again, which had over the past few years become so addictive for her, it was as if she was a junkie to pleasing and satisfying Barbara. And seeing as she received plenty of pleasing and satisfaction in return for her services, Arryn had no problems at all with her peculiar addiction!

**************

While Barbara and Arryn were having a pleasant bonding experience with each other, Mariel was busy bonding with her new treasure herself. Completely naked and bending over the sink in one of the toilets, she licked and sniffed Darshelle’s soaked paper towel as if her life depended on it. Furiously rubbing her clit with two fingers before she started pumping them in her soaked pussy, Mariel thoroughly enjoyed the sight she saw in the mirror right in front of her. Her big tits were swinging wildly over the sink as she kept intensely finger herself, with small droplets of milk dripping out of her stiff nipples directly into the sink. 

Being such close friends with Barbara had definitely left a lasting impression on Mariel, as Barb’s perverted nature had clearly rubbed off quite a bit on herself. Before she knew Barbara on such a close level, she would have never done something as lewd as she was doing right now, but the horny blonde had corrupted her so much that she now wished that the paper towel had been panties, so that she could stick it in her mouth and suck on it as she eagerly fingered herself to her first orgasm since last night’s. Last night had been a true masturbation-marathon for Mariel, with her having utterly soaked her sheets as she imagined herself and all the babes who would be accompanying her on this Australia-trip in multiple lewd and exciting scenarios.

Barbara and Meg had always been her two biggest favourites, yet she’d love to motorboat Nigri’s huge tits or suck on Ashley’s nipples as well. And now that Darshelle had been so lewd and sexy right next to her, her personal interest in the rising adult photography-model had skyrocketed for damn sure! Removing her left hand from the sink after putting the paper towel on the toilet seat, while her right hand was still busy pleasuring her sopping cunt, Mariel decided to move on to more serious business, as she couldn’t keep masturbating inside the toilet for much longer. Grabbing her right tit tightly with her left hand, Mariel whimpered a little as she squeezed down on it hard, with multiple streams of milk spraying out of her nipple.

She fucking loved milking herself since the moment she realised that she could lactate without even having to be pregnant first. She actually loved it so much and it gave her so much pleasure, that she almost always used it to climax whenever she felt herself getting close to reaching an orgasm. The sensation of spraying so much warm milk out of her nipples made her whole body feel amazing, and she absolutely loved how good it tasted as well. She had always wanted to offer to breastfeed Meg or Barbara, yet she already considered herself quite lucky that they both had been so understanding of her special condition. So pushing her luck by offering something as ‘special’ as that was something she didn’t consider to be a valid option.

Mariel’s milk kept flowing out of her right nipple at a steady pace, yet seeing all that milk being wasted down into the sink got her more than just a little bit thirsty. Pausing her fingering for a couple seconds, she lifted her left breast towards her face far enough until she was able to suck on her left nipple, and then continued fingering her dripping pussy as she eagerly started drinking milk from her own tit. Her right boob eventually became tapped out for the moment, with only a few drops of milk still landing into the sink, yet her left boob still had plenty more to satisfy her thirst. It was still so full in fact, that small amounts of milk were spilling out from the corners of her mouth and dripped down all the way to her drenched pussy.

Using her own milk as warm lube, Mariel started pounding her cunt with her fingers even harder than she already was, drenching the entire floor with her juices in the process. On a sexual high from so much intense stimulation, Mariel kept sucking and fingering until she finally came hard, the fantasy of her being milked by Jessica and Meg while she was scissorfucking Barbara herself being more than enough to push her lactating lewd body over the orgasming-finish line. Tears started rolling over her cheeks when her orgasm had finally abated, as she had started crying from how amazing her orgasm had been. She had definitely earned her nickname of ‘The Milksop’ which Barbara had given her last year, and it turned her on whenever somebody called her that, seeing as she secretly imagined that they were referencing the fact that she could already lactate by using that nickname. Her stay in Australia was going to be a spectacular one for sure, with her barely able to wait to see all those hot babes in bikinis and hot skimpy dresses! Yet that definitely had to wait, seeing as she first needed to clean up the wet mess she had made in the toilet. A small price to pay for such a cumstastic orgasm!

*************

“We gotta have each other’s back during our stay in Australia you know? With all these white people working at RoosterTeeth, we’re definitely the minority. And I don’t want us to get the second-rate locations during our solo-shoots and the lamest poses during the combo-shoots just because we’re black either! This is the perfect opportunity to show everybody that we’re in the same league as Nigri, Turney and Stevens!” whispered Mica fervently to Fiona, who was sitting right next to her, pretending to read a fashion magazine.

Fiona herself was all for racial equality and non-discrimination, yet Mica was pushing it to an extreme level and unfortunately for Fiona, she was the only other coloured woman amongst all the RT-related people. Sure, there was Mia Khalifa as well, yet Mica had quickly learned to stay clear of her after Mia had told her off that one time Mica had started rambling on and on about racial issues. So now Fiona was stuck being on the receiving end of Mica’s complaints and farfetched assumptions, and Mica had plenty of both those things. Fiona didn’t know if Mica was like that because she held a grudge seeing as she no longer worked at RT or if she really believed all those things she said, but whatever the reason was, she definitely was of the opinion that Mica was ‘seeing ghosts’.

Diversity-wise, RT as a company was doing quite well and it was only natural that they as less well known cosplayers would be shoved more towards the back, while the really famous ones would be standing in the spotlight and get all the good shit. And to assume that they were in the same league as those three well-established cosplayers and adult models was just incredibly pretentious and naive. Sure, she would love being the centrepiece in one of the planned combo-shoots while wearing the hottest outfit and doing the sexiest poses, yet there was something called ‘asking for too much’ after all and Fiona considered herself to be quite blessed already.

Ignoring Mica’s paranoia, Fiona actually really liked Mica and thought she was a fun person to hang around with, which made her even more mad that Mica had to bring up the racial stuff on such a regular basis. She’d have loved to co-star a new RT-show with Mica, yet she considered the chances of RT ever rehiring Mica to be even slimmer than her own thin waist. It would actually suit her quite well if Mica would be working at RT again, seeing as she recently needed a hot female buddy to unwind with at the office. Being both bisexual hot women with similar tastes and interests, Fiona and Mica never got much further beyond kissing each other and fondling each other’s chest, which was something Fiona really regretted. She’d love to take Mica’s hot milk chocolate-coloured body out for a couple spins, yet the opportunity to do so had never really presented itself so far. Then again, there wasn’t really anything stopping her from creating an opportunity herself. It would probably feel amazing and it would shut up Mica for a couple hours as well. And she had just the right tool to finally explore each other’s bodies with!

“Say, you wanna have sex?” asked Fiona, interrupting Mica’s newest discrimination-rant in the process.

“W-what? Like right here, right now?”

“Of course not silly! I mean like in one of the toilets were nobody can interrupt us. I’ve got like this new toy that’s great for some amazing chick-on-chick action for a while now, and I'm just dying to use it on a hottie like yourself!”

“Err, do you really think that that’s wise? Banging on the plane ain’t exactly the most private way to have sex after all. Shouldn’t we wait at least until we’re in Australia?”

“I’m horny right now and I wanna get off. Were you just bullshitting with that ‘gotta have each other’s back’ talk a couple minutes ago or were you serious about that?”

Hearing that accusation struck a nerve with Mica, who suddenly felt as if she needed to prove something. It would make her and Fiona closer friends and she actually had to admit that she’d gotten really turned-on from hearing Fiona’s lewd proposition.

“Alright, I’m in. I’ll go first and we’ll meet up in the left toilet. Wait like a minute or two after I’ve gone before you join me, we don’t want anybody to be suspicious after all.” instructed Mica, right before she stood up and went towards the toilets after she saw Fiona nod in agreement.

“Wow, looking good babe!” mentioned Fiona after she slipped unseen in the toilet and looked upon Mica’s naked form for the first time ever. After Fiona immediately stripping naked herself, both women gazed at each other’s naked bodies and did a little mental comparing. Both cosplayers were quite fit, yet Fiona had the slimmer build of the two, with her hourglass figure and her long slender legs being some amazing eye-catchers. Mica was quite a bit shorter than Fiona and a bit less thin as well, yet with her body leaning more towards the curvy side, Mica’s breasts and ass were a bit bigger than Fiona’s.

Putting her purse under the sink, Fiona leaned forward to embrace Mica and then quickly followed it up with an intense make-out session. Their tongues flicking against each other while their hands were busy caressing each other’s breasts and buttocks, both women were progressively getting hotter and a whole lot wetter as they kept lewdly teasing and stimulating each other. Mica gasped when Fiona slid one of her fingers in her wet snatch, yet she almost immediately pulled it out again as she decided to press her face into Mica’s dark brown pussy instead.

Inserting her tongue in Mica’s moist pussy while she expertly rubbed Mica’s clit with her fingers, Fiona kept on pleasuring her eager partner until she was wet enough to move on to the next stage of their erotic pleasure-session. Yet for Fiona’s toy to be used properly, Fiona’s pussy needed to be drenched as well, so she sat herself down on the toilet seat, spread open her legs and for the next two minutes enjoyed the amazing sensation of being eaten out, by a currently overexcited Mica. Running her right hand through Mica’s hair as she caressed her own tits and rubbed her dark brown nipples with her left hand, Fiona kept on surrendering herself to incredible pleasure until she finally felt that her pussy was lubed up enough with her own juices.

Asking Mica to bend over the toilet, Fiona pulled a strapless dildo from her purse, inserted the vibrating small end of the toy into her own pussy and then after a couple shoves and pushes made sure that it was securely lodged into her soaked cunt. Wanting to take Mica completely by surprise, Fiona gave Mica’s left asscheek a quick light slap and then shoved the entire length of the dildo inside Mica’s waiting and unsuspecting pussy. The sudden and new stimulating sensation coming from her lower body made Mica almost cry out in pleasure, with her hands balled into fists as she took Fiona’s delightful abuse as best and softly as she could.

Mica’s ass jiggled every time Fiona thrust the dildo intensely inside her, with Mica only being given a short break when Fiona activated the vibrating function of her toy. With her goal being the both of them reaching orgasm as soon as possible, Fiona had pushed the vibrating speed of her strapless dildo all the way to the maximum instantly, which stimulated the insides of her pussy so much that she gritted her teeth and threw her head upwards. The intense pleasure she was feeling was overloading her entire body, but seeing as fucking Mica’s tight cunt enhanced the pleasure she was feeling even more, Mica got treated to some rough and intense pussy-pounding.

Digging her fingers into Mica’s soft and squishy asscheeks to pound her pussy even harder, Fiona kept driving the dildo deeper and harder inside Mica, which pushed her body forward so much that soon, Mica’s face was being pushed against the wall, her lolling tongue leaving wet marks on its surface in the process. Seeing this as training to become skilful enough to seduce women the likes of Barbara Dunkelman one day, Fiona gave it all she had and only increased the pace at which she was ramming Mica’s pussy even more. Her toy was a sturdy one, so breaking it wasn’t really an issue, yet if she kept on using Mica’s lower body in such a rough way, the distinct possibility of her breaking Mica could very well become a likely assurance.

Luckily for Mica, Fiona couldn’t handle such severe stimulation for too long, and as her toy kept buzzing away deep inside her, Fiona started squirting as she finally reached a mind-blowing orgasm. Any strength which was left in her legs disappeared when she came hard, so after a couple more forward motions with her hips towards Mica’s crotch, Fiona fell over forward and landed on Mica’s sweaty back, which also caused the dildo to be pushed inside the overstimulated woman even deeper, until it barely managed to grace her cervix. Mica had already been tantalizingly close to her orgasm mere moments ago, but when she felt Fiona land on her back and the dildo touch her innermost spot; the A-spot, Mica’s whole body tensed up as the pleasures of an amazing orgasm washed all over it.

Their juices intermingled as they both just kept on squirting uncontrollably, and when they both finally reached the end of their orgasms, Fiona rolled off Mica’s back and landed on the floor with an audible _thud_. Their chests heaving rapidly, their pussies still quivering and their breathing had become laboured as fuck, both women spent the next couple minutes trying to regain their composure. Fiona managed to get up first, although her legs were still feeling rather wobbly, and helped Mica clean herself up after she dried herself off first and cleaned up most of their mess on the floor.

“See, now that’s what I call having each other’s backs!” joked Fiona, followed by a weak laugh as they both started getting dressed again.

Mica was still too tired to reply to Fiona’s latest statement, yet she still managed to laugh meekly as the dominating thought in her mind was to get a strapless dildo like Fiona’s as soon as possible, considering she got super hooked on it after just having tried out just once!

** Stats Pages (download folder with all the required stats pages):**

<https://mega.nz/#F!jfx0hCoR!43ZUnroEqvh79bxawNZ6oA>

\---------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading the first part of the Island story’s first chapter, and please feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing feedback!

A big shoutout to Shirtninja for proofreading this story!


	3. The Plane Chapter; Part Two

_This chapter has the first appearance of the original character Alex Marcum in this story. If you want to find out more about her before reading this chapter, be sure to read her interview first: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317618/chapters/48170674>_

Ellie Main smelled sex around her, and a heavy dose of it as well. Suspecting that people were ‘getting busy’ in the plane, she was absolutely certain of it when she eventually entered the leftmost toilet. The whole place reeked of a raw sexual musk, so much so that Ellie’s pussy started tingling before she even opened the stall door. Many different smells invaded her nostrils, yet she could easily make out four main ones: sweat, cum, female ejaculate and a very sweet aroma which had to be milk. Pondering where the smell of milk could possibly have come from while she peed in the toilet, Ellie shared her recent observations with her boyfriend Miles Luna after she sat back down in her seat.

As she finished talking about the milky smell lingering in the toilet, Ellie put her hand on Miles’ groin to see if her sexual report had put him in the right mood to fool around a little on the plane themselves. Licking her lips and sporting an excited grin on her face, Ellie started rubbing her boyfriend’s crotch when her fingers felt his hard erection straining against his pants. Ellie’s excitement only grew when she felt Miles’ left hand move towards her loose-fitting skirt. With his hand meeting no resistance at all, as he moved it under Ellie’s skirt to rub her clit, he slipped the tip of his index finger in her bare and slightly moist pussy. He had ordered Ellie to not wear any panties during the plane ride a couple days ago and Ellie, the loyal and obedient pet that she was, had eagerly obliged his lewd command.

Knowing how to properly please her master and how to be a “good girl”, Ellie expertly unbuttoned Miles’ pants in a flash and started jerking him off, even as she felt his finger move inside her pussy pushing deeper. With both of them sitting in the right side of the back row and with Chelsea Harfoush and Griffon Ramsey situated on the left side, Ellie didn’t need to worry too much about being too subtle and stealthy. Definitely not after she had texted Chelsea that she and Miles were about to have some fun and that they could use Chelsea as a lookout, back when she was still in the toilet. The three of them were great buds and occasionally did pervy stuff together and Griffon wouldn’t dream of exposing or putting a stop to some dirty and risky action. So after a mere two minutes had passed of Ellie stroking Miles’ cock, her head could now be seen slowly bobbing up and down his hard shaft with Ellie’s saliva completely coating her boyfriend’s rigid dick.

With her now having two of Miles’ fingers pumping deep into her pussy, Ellie wished that she could just simply mount his dick and ride him until he’d blast her naughty little pussy with a large amount of hot jizz. And if people would be looking at her bouncing up and down her boyfriend’s hard cock, Ellie probably wouldn’t give a toss. On the contrary, it would probably turn her on and stimulate her cunny so much that she’d be squirting all over the back of the seat in front of them. Unfortunately for her, that fantasy had to remain just a fantasy, while most of RoosterTeeth’s employees were quite open-minded, with an impressive pervy outlook to boot, fucking in public with everybody so closeby and watching it would be crossing the line for many.

Prudes gotta prude however, so Ellie had to satisfy herself with getting fingered while giving amazing head to her favourite bloke. Trying her best to not make too much noise, soft slurping sounds were still coming from the direction of Miles’ crotch. This prompted him to shove down Ellie’s face onto his dick so far, that her chin was touching his balls. Barely able to breathe properly, Ellie’s situation didn’t improve as Miles started to thrust his hips upwards to properly fuck the ever-loving shit out of his obedient and slutty girlfriend’s mouth. Tears started to well up in Ellie’s eyes but that wasn’t because she was in pain or because she wasn’t enjoying the rough treatment her boyfriend was giving her. Ellie’s tears were merely caused by a lack of air, as she loved the occasional facefucking and the fact that this one was happening in a plane with all their colleagues so closeby, was turning her on immensely.

Miles didn’t stop thrusting his two fingers in and out his girlfriend’s wet snatch when he started jabbing his cock down her throat. Yet he did need to slow down the pace somewhat, seeing as Ellie was getting so turned on, that her already tight cunt was now clenching down hard around his fingers. With the slurping sounds now turned into light gagging sounds, Miles increased the pressure on the back of Ellie’s head even more and kept pushing her down until Ellie’s nose was buried in his pubic hair, choking off even more air. With Miles having sufficiently trained Ellie however, she kept stimulating his cock with her tongue while she was getting more lightheaded with every passing second.

Almost ready to blow his load down Ellie’s throat, Miles unfortunately had to let go of her head and stop fingering her when he heard Chelsea cough; the signal that somebody was going to the toilets. Both Miles and Ellie tidied themselves up as fast and well they could, yet Ellie’s face was still rather messy when Caiti Ward passed them.

“Ah how cute!” whispered Caiti when she saw that Ellie had her face pressed into Miles’ chest while she was apparently sleeping quite soundly. Miles smiled towards Caiti and pressed his right index finger on his lips, indicating that Ellie was fast asleep and that they shouldn’t wake her. Caiti winked knowingly at Miles and then rapidly continued her way towards the bathroom, seeing as her bladder was ready to burst any second now. Waiting for Caiti to finish and go back towards her seat felt like an eternity to Ellie, yet she couldn’t stop grinning proudly as her clever quick thinking had made sure that Caiti wouldn’t be suspicious or would ask her any bothersome questions.

When Caiti finally passed them again, Miles and Ellie quickly resumed their dirty little fun, yet this time, Miles gave full control to Ellie, who affectionately sucked and licked his cockhead while her hands aptly teased and caressed both his balls. Swirling her tongue around the tip of Miles’ dick, Ellie barely needed two more minutes to get Miles on the same level of pleasure he had been on right before Caiti’s presence had interrupted them. With Miles thrusting his fingers inside her pussy once more, Ellie was quickly reaching her own limit, yet when she finally felt her boyfriend shoot rope after rope of thick cum down her throat, Ellie felt as if she was being watched. She didn’t care too much about it seeing as it was probably Chelsea who couldn’t resist spying on their naughty fun, yet the special sensation of being watched by someone as she swallowed down Miles’ entire load got her so excited that she climaxed much more intensely than usual. Letting out a weak whimper as her entire body shook a little from her amazing orgasm, Ellie slowly sat upright again, some of Miles’ cum still resting idly on her tongue.

She barely had time to look to her left to see that Chelsea was definitely not paying any attention to her at all, before she felt Miles stick the two fingers, which were just moments before inside her pussy, right into her mouth. She closed her eyes as tasting the sweet flavour of her juices on Miles’ fingers made her entire body feel all tingly, which, combined with the afterglow of her powerful orgasm, made it feel as if she had butterflies in her stomach. Taking a couple more minutes to make herself representable again, Ellie then stood up and went to the toilets to dry off her soaked crotch and slick legs. Yet when she practically bumped into Barbara who was on her way back to her seat, Ellie’s entire body froze up as she realised that Barbara hadn’t been in the toilets before she and Miles had their fun. Unable to look Barbara in the eyes and with Barbara having the same issue, both women muttered a quick and barely audible apology before they both went their own way again. 

Thinking of the fact that Barbara must have gone to the toilets when she and Miles had resumed their fun after Caiti had left and that the feeling of being watched could probably have been Barbara, definitely killed all the butterflies in Ellie’s stomach. Yet if somebody had to see her do something so lewd, she had to admit that it couldn’t have been anybody better than Barbara. That lewd blonde had probably experienced tons of risky sexual scenarios and she probably got caught plenty during said scenarios as well, so if anybody knew how embarrassing it could be and how imperative it was for such incidents to remain a secret, it definitely was Barbara. That thought comforted her a little, yet another thing Ellie couldn’t stop thinking about was why Chelsea hadn’t warned her of Barb’s presence. Such an unreliable act really irked Ellie, so she made a mental note to ask Chelsea why she had been so careless the moment they’d be off the plane in Australia!

******************

_Fifteen minutes or so ago_

It was safe to say that Chelsea was looking forward to spending the next couple weeks in Australia. True, she wasn’t as close with most of the RoosterTeeth employees as she wished she was, yet the presence of Griffon, Ellie and Miles would make sure that she’d have all the fun she’d want during her vacation. Saying she was close with Miles and Ellie was a serious understatement, as they already had multiple threesomes behind their belt and Chelsea loved occasionally dominating Ellie and treating her like a sweet little puppy, with Miles’ permission of course. Treating Ellie like her own obedient pet often felt ironic for Chelsea however, as she actually had a mistress of her own. Griffon Ramsey had full control over the busty young woman; a secret kinky relationship which had begun to take root during the second month of Chelsea babysitting Griffon’s daughter Millie.

Griffon had a dominating perverted side and Chelsea had proven to be weak and easy prey for the older and much more experienced woman. Chelsea didn’t really mind it at all actually, seeing as she had already developed a sexual taste for other women at a very young age. The only thing which kinda put a damper on the secret master-slave relationship was the fact that Griffon could get rather...rough. Chelsea could take some pain, yet barely able to walk after one of their intimate domination sessions occurred regularly, definitely now that she had broken up with Geoff Ramsey. With such a harsh mistress, it was no surprise that Chelsea jumped on every opportunity to lord over Ellie and dish out some sexual punishment herself for once.

While Chelsea’s mood could be described as hopeful and excited for what the next couple weeks would bring, Griffon’s mood was particularly sour, her sulking and annoyance being clearly visible from just taking one look at her face and body language. The entire divorce-debacle with Geoff had been a serious pain in the ass, and she fervently hoped that that entire mess wouldn’t be brought up during the next couple weeks. That things were about to become awkward during this vacation was a certainty, yet she definitely wasn’t in the mood for the divorce to become an often-used conversation topic. She’d need a lot of distraction to unwind and relax, and Chelsea would provide all the distraction and entertainment she’d need, with or without her consent. Not that she’d ever object anyway, she was way too well-trained for something as disobedient as that.

Bored out of her mind as she thought of lewd ways to tease and play with Chelsea’s big tits once they’d be at the hotel, a new source of enjoyment and a way to pass the time popped up when she heard Chelsea’s phone vibrate.

“Who texted you?”

“It’s from Ellie. Apparently the entire toilet smells of sex and she wants to have some fun with Miles. She’s asking me to be their lookout while they’re having their sexy time together.”

“Sounds like fun. Thank god that there are at least some people working at RT whose moral inhibitions are at an all-time low. With how prudish and family-friendly the entire company is becoming, it wouldn’t hurt them to increase the sex-appeal and lewdness a little if they still want to be around in a couple years. Take Barbara for example. The poor girl’s just wasting her best years being this respectable and prissy role-model while suppressing that insane libido of hers all the goddamn time. How sad is that? Give her a competent photographer, somebody who makes outfits for her and somebody who does her make-up and let her start a Patreon model career. She’d blow those three cosplay thots out of the water with ease.”

“You mean Darshelle, Jessica and Meg?”

“Yeah, I’m not counting Fiona or Mica, those are small-fry.”

“You think that Barbara has something to do with the toilets smelling like sex?”

“Does a bear shit in the woods? You’ve seen her go to the toilets earlier right? And with Trevor going there so quickly after Barb as well, there’s no doubt that they fucked. Good girl, at least RT didn’t completely neuter her sex drive yet.”

A little jealous of Griffon’s praise for the lewd Canadian, Chelsea eventually did what Ellie had asked her and constantly kept an eye on the aisle. Growing bored and antsy as she seriously wanted to join Miles and Ellie in their fun, Chelsea eventually jolted upright as she saw Caiti walking towards the toilets. Quickly coughing loud three times to warn her friends, Chelsea let out a sigh of relief as she noticed the clever way Ellie had hidden her messy face from Caiti. Griffon’s sigh was one of annoyance however, as she had loved to see how the proper and pure Caiti would have reacted to something so dirty and lewd. According to her, Caiti could definitely do with being corrupted a little.

Clicking her tongue when she saw Caiti move back towards her seat a couple minutes later, Griffon suddenly got hit with a fun little idea when her thoughts wandered back to Barbara.

“_Hey wild slut, wanna see Ellie giving head to Miles? Get your hot little ass to the toilets ASAP if your pussy’s still not satisfied yet!_” was the message which Griffon quickly sent to her lewd friend. Grinning deviously as she saw Barbara standing up half a minute later, Griffon was proud of the fact that she fuelled Barb’s lust with something so simple. So far as Griffon was concerned, Barbara was as big a nympho as she herself was and you have to look out for friends like that! Seeing Chelsea becoming animated again as she noticed Barbara walking towards them, Griffon snarled a quick “Don’t make a sound!” towards her, which shut her up immediately. Chelsea gave Griffon a panicked look when she saw Barbara moving closer, yet she relaxed a little when she saw Griffon mouth “_Relax_”. Her heart thumping loudly as Barbara walked past her, Chelsea kept staring intensely at the seat in front of her. Griffon however just turned her head sideways a little to see Barbara secretly peeking at Ellie blowing Miles, with one of her hands already down her pants rubbing her clit fervently.

It was short and simple, yet it more than sufficed to lighten up Griffon’s mood, who was now thinking of new ways to make erotic things happen during the next couple weeks! Chelsea was a lot less relaxed however, as she intensely hoped that Ellie and Miles didn’t notice Barb’s presence. That hope was soon smashed to smithereens however, as Chelsea saw Ellie move towards the toilets a couple minutes later, right as she heard the door of one of the toilet stalls open and close! 

**************

Lindsay Jones was taking another look at her RTX-schedule when her husband Michael Jones sat back down next to her.

“Alright, me and Geoff talked about fun things to do during the Let’s Play panel and we came up with a sweet thing to do in GTA. We’re gonna do a couple races, yet to make it more interesting, we have to let you win, cause you’re so goddamn shit at racing. So we can’t pass you and we can’t bump into you as well, cause if that happens, the person who does it needs to go all the way to the back. Sounds good?”

“Sounds amazing! Now I can finally finish a race for once! Count me in!”

“Good, cause god knows you definitely won’t manage if we don’t just let you win. You’re even worse at racing than Gavin for fuck sake. I’m gonna tell him about it as well right now. Perfect opportunity to make sure that he’s read his schedule correctly and that he knows when we’ll need him. How an ass-hat like him knows how to operate something as complicated as a Phantom-camera, I’ll never know.” finished Michael, right before he kissed Lindsay on the forehead and walked towards Gavin’s seat.

The foul-mouthed and loud boi from New Jersey would have rubbed a lot of women the wrong way with his brazen behaviour, yet Lindsay loved him all the more for it. Michael just took some getting used to at first and Lindsay was more than glad that she took the time and effort to do so. That their sex was wild was an understatement, and Michael’s rough vocabulary and great willingness to curse had translated itself into amazing domination sex. Lindsay never would have thought that she would have liked to be the submissive one in a relationship, yet being together with Michael after a couple months had quickly convinced her that she loved being Michael’s submissive slut.

Michael’s dominating words always pushed her over the edge as he pounded her hard from behind, with him actually being the only man who had managed to make her squirt so far. His endless stamina and big dick were the two delicious cherries on the cake, with his only apparent flaw being an extremely fucked up eyesight; which was something Lindsay could quite easily make her peace with.

Going back to taking a look at her schedule and reading some lines for the next RWBY-episode, Lindsay sighed as she thought about her position and role in the anime show. Providing the voice for Ruby, the main character of the series, should technically make Lindsay the most important voice actress and person in the cast, definitely in regard to public appearances and other fan-related events, yet she had always been of the opinion that she played second fiddle to Barbara, who voiced Yang in the show. It wasn’t as if Lindsay was the type of person who always wanted to be in the spotlight and receive all the praise and fame, but when you had to compete with Barbara for popularity and fan-adoration, Lindsay had found out that you had to be damn good-looking and quite open about your sexuality and erotic experiences if you didn’t want to be left with scraps. And Barbara definitely had Arryn, Lindsay and Kara Eberle - the three other main voice actresses in the show - beat on those two topics.

So Lindsay just sighed once, banished any negative thoughts from her mind and carried on doing what she was well-known for; be the support for the more famous RT-people.

*************

Sitting in the first row of the RT-section at the back of the plane with Jack Patillo had resulted in Caiti getting into contact with some hardcore RT-fans. Having her picture taken with Jack and having a long and windy conversation with the fans wasn’t something which Caiti minded. After all, it’s people like them who make sure that the annual RT Extra Life event is always such an amazing success, so having to pose for a couple pictures and talking with fans was something which Caiti happily did to show her appreciation for the fans.

[Fan Appreciation](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddixzi3-f1997f0e-0157-4adc-83f7-442a3f8293bd.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRpeHppMy1mMTk5N2YwZS0wMTU3LTRhZGMtODNmNy00NDJhM2Y4MjkzYmQucG5nIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.gBvZkhqLlEAtwMWBIzYqJ_Jsi_bznl7FyWh72s98uQA)

She and Jack had a lot of responsibilities during the next couple weeks, but she was just way too excited to even think about any of those. Being born in Australia herself, Caiti always loved travelling to her native country and now that she had so many of her friends with her, this year’s RTX would be a blast for sure! She was a little bummed out however about the fact that she had to leave all her pets behind, but with Kara having opted to take care of them while Caiti and Jack were away, Caiti could rest safely knowing that they were in great hands.

She considered herself blessed to have so many amazing friends and to have the opportunity to travel with most of them to Australia this year. Granted, she liked some more than others, yet there wasn’t really anybody in the entire company who she really disliked or hated. Apologizing to the fans for having to temporarily leave them since she had to go to the toilet, Caiti smiled once she arrived at Ellie and Miles’ seats. Ellie was sleeping soundly on her boyfriend, with the sight of it being so cute that Caiti felt all fluttery inside. Doing her best to make as little noise as possible, Caiti quickly entered the left stall and did her business. A peculiar smell lingered in the air around the toilets, but Caiti couldn’t really put her finger on what it smelled like. The floor looked a little too shiny than what would normally be the case, which made Caiti fervently wish that nobody had missed the toilet and peed on the floor.

Not wanting to take any chances, Caiti took one big step towards the door once she was done and thereby avoided having to step onto the shiny portion of the floor. Smiling again when she saw that Ellie was still fast asleep, Caiti was a little taken aback however when she noticed Chelsea eyeing her warily in the corner of her eye. Having never really interacted much with Chelsea, Caiti just shrugged it off as her being plane sick and quickly moved back to her own seat.

Resuming her conversation with the fans, Caiti invited them to hang out together outside RTX and informed them of a couple fun things to do once they’d be in Australia. Her being the native Aussie after all, she knew most of the country like the back of her hand. Still feeling all fluttery inside from watching Ellie sleep, Caiti eventually did the same once her conversation with the fans had finally ended and fell asleep on Jack’s right shoulder, with her last thought before she dozed off being how much fun they’d all have in Australia and how many amazing memories they’d all make together!

**************

On one hand, spending a couple weeks in Australia would be sweet, yet on the other hand, Bethany Feinstein was already dreading the possibility that she’d barely have any time to enjoy herself. Organising and masterminding the annual RTX-event had always been her responsibility and even with a team of competent assistants, Bethany still got swamped with tasks and paperwork every year around the period RTX crept closer. Barbara Dunkelman had provided her with invaluable support during the last couple RTXes, with the two women bonding quickly with each other during the many hours of RTX-related activities and work.

The younger woman could occasionally be a little too lecherous to Bethany’s liking, yet she still considered herself lucky to count Barbara as one of her close personal friends. Having Barbara as her friend really came in handy when Bethany broke up with her boyfriend Bruce Greene, as even though the break-up ended on friendly terms, having a close female friend for comforting talks had helped out Bethany greatly. Bethany and Bruce stayed good friends after they broke up, yet after one drunken RT-party, they ended up sleeping with each other. Remembering that a real relationship hadn’t worked out for them in the past, they eventually decided on becoming friends with benefits, with Barbara being the only person to know about the secret lewd arrangement. 

Taking a selfie with Bruce, seeing as Barbara had advised her to take and upload more pictures of herself, Bethany’s mind eventually started wandering back towards all her RTX-responsibilities. There was nobody more qualified to overlook such a massive social undertaking, with her diploma and years of administrative experience making sure that every RTX she supervised had been an astounding success. And truth be told, Bethany loved administrative work with tons of responsibilities, yet organising RTX could sometimes prove to be a little too much, even for an administrative expert like Bethany. She always wanted to do some sightseeing and hiking in Australia and with so many RT-employees gathered at one location, there was bound to be massive amounts of fun going down. Work went before fun however, yet in Bethany’s case, she’d have to manage and organise her schedule like crazy to have enough time to unwind. 

[A busy schedule hopefully filled with lots of quickies!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddixzh4-431df84c-0703-4c40-9961-3b6f7162c7bb.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRpeHpoNC00MzFkZjg0Yy0wNzAzLTRjNDAtOTk2MS0zYjZmNzE2MmM3YmIuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.icY1n1u7lAC51uBMAF5t2iJeQuJhbfyU9n_Es9Zan6A)

Quickies with Bruce during her rare moments of free time would probably help her relax immensely, yet she still wanted to do as many activities together with Barbara as possible as well. Bethany had never been too happy about the fact that Barb and Arryn remained such great friends even after Arryn had left the company, and with Bethany wanting to become even better friends with Barbara, her extremely tight friendship with Arryn had proved to be a regular source of frustration for Bethany. She often envied the more carefree employees of RoosterTeeth, who didn’t have such extremely busy schedules or important responsibilities, yet she didn’t really see herself participating in Let’s Plays or be very active in the many short live-action skits RT produced. Bethany had always been the one who preferred managing everything from behind the scenes, and when she saw Barb and Arryn chatting excitedly with each other, Bethany promised herself that she’d treat herself to as much free time during the next couple weeks as she needed. She’d make it work goddamnit!

***************

Knowing that her fans and Patreon donators loved the occasional update, definitely seeing as she had hyped the shoots which would take place in Australia a couple weeks in advance, a semi sexually frustrated Meg moved over to Wong’s seat and took a quick selfie with him. As she uploaded it to keep her followers satisfied, Meg had a quick chat with her photographer about the upcoming shoots. Manipulative as ever and with Wong having a soft spot for the adult cosplayer, Meg made sure that Wong was still on board with her plan of her getting all the best locations, poses and positions in the shoots. Nigri was known to always take the spotlight in combo-shoots and Meg was getting fucking sick of it. Plus, her Patreon numbers had been dwindling a bit and she really could use a little extra exposure and publicity.

[The plan is still on!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddixzhj-bbc9a2d1-083d-4080-85a6-5a82e65f3b57.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRpeHpoai1iYmM5YTJkMS0wODNkLTQwODAtODVhNi01YTgyZTY1ZjNiNTcuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.HDeDHoNWuacCuoX0Y1UAFnvdJXVFn4u4K108BP6FSHA)

Grinning happily when she heard that Wong was still on board with her plan, Meg then casually walked towards the toilets. Entering the right stall, she then pulled down her pants, aimed her big bubblebutt towards the mirror and took a selfie to upload later on her private Instagram once she’d be in her hotel room. The non-paying fans received the tamer content, while the paying ones were treated to much lewder pictures, which was smart business sense to Meg. She just hoped that this one wouldn’t leak too fast! She’d have started tracing her pics to find out who leaked her pics, if it only didn’t take so much time and effort…

[A little extra for the paying fans](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddixzij-d0652e08-86f2-4e80-aee6-e50b193b8f46.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRpeHppai1kMDY1MmUwOC04NmYyLTRlODAtYWVlNi1lNTBiMTkzYjhmNDYucG5nIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.m6SjFOsJZGtZbkFl4zaDhPqjpXHK9zXbSubpQY2GJCg)

***************

Alex Marcum couldn’t believe her own eyes when she read the email telling her that she had won the RT Fan Appreciation Competition. Having won the competition meant that Alex received a free stay at a hotel and access to all the RTX-panels for the duration of the entire event in Australia, the cost of the plane ticket included. Having gotten her passport prepared the week before the actual trip, in preparation for her first ever international voyage, Alex became more nervous with each passing day. The issue of being blackmailed by her high school bully Tod also didn’t improve matters, with Alex trying her best to keep the entire RT-trip hidden from him until the very last moment. That plan failed however, when he investigated her laptop after having fucked her silly. Alex’s chances of going on the RT-trip were looking rather slim, seeing as Tod wanted to blackmail her into not going. He just couldn’t miss his favourite pussy for such a long time!

Growing desperate and with the trip being mere days away, Alex eventually managed to convince Tod to let her go by offering her anal virginity to him. She had always managed to keep Tod’s dick away from her asshole, yet with her current situation looking so grim, Alex was forced to let him claim that part of her body as well. It hurt...a lot and Tod definitely didn’t go easy on her, as he treated her cute little butt to three creampies the night before the voyage she was looking forward to so much. Still walking a little funny as she entered the airport the next day, Alex was forced to remove her nipple piercing after the metal detector went off. Her ignorance and inexperience with travelling on a plane earned her a thorough groping from one of the security guards, who kept fondling her tits and inspecting every inch of her body for at least ten minutes after taking her to one of the security rooms. Getting wet in front of the security guard from the lewd inspection had been most embarrassing for Alex. The hard slap he gave on her cheeks, as he escorted her out of the room, humiliated her even more. Arriving a couple hours too early at the airport had definitely been beneficial for Alex, as there hadn’t been any RT-employees present yet to have witnessed the embarrassing scene she had made at the metal detectors. If Jessica Nigri would have seen it, Alex would sink through the floor in shame for sure!

Sitting next to her idol Jessica, Alex was more than just a little bit nervous. Jessica was open and friendly to her however, with her trying her best to make sure that the young girl’s nerves wouldn’t be getting out of control too much during the daunting 20-hour plane ride. But even with Jessica trying to make sure that Alex would remain calm and relaxed, the over-excited fan just couldn’t handle being so close to so many girls and guys from RT. On edge from desperately trying to not make a fool of herself, Alex’s nerves eventually got so bad that she couldn’t even look Jessica in the eyes as they spoke with each other, which prompted the famous adult cosplayer to give her tense fan a pill against anxiety. The pill ended up working for sure, although it turned out to be a little bit too effective.

An extremely relaxed Alex now chatted with her idol about very personal affairs, like her getting felt up by the security guard and having her pussy get wet in front of him or her having to give up her anal virginity to be able to go on the trip. And, of course, her most recent masturbation session to Jessica’s latest set, where she came so hard that she ended up covering her desk in her juices, as she lay squirting on her bed. And during all these lewd confessions, Jessica just kept listening attentively and softly stroking Alex’ right leg, with her being happy that Alex - who apparently had been very stressed out recently - finally got a chance to unwind. The anti-anxiety pill combined with the heat Alex was feeling from being so close to Jessica and having her leg stroked so lovingly was making her rather lightheaded and drowsy.

Noticing that Alex’s eyelids were getting heavy, Jessica also became aware that Alex’ semi-erect nipples were poking against her shirt. Congratulating the young girl’s bold choice of clothing, Jessica lightly flicked Alex’ right nipple with the tip of her index finger and giggled when she saw it get rock hard. 

“Say, I don’t see your nipple piercing. Did you forgot to put it back in?” asked Jessica as she rubbed Alex’s hard right nipple between her index finger and thumb.

“Yeah...I think so. Was too hot and bothered after the inspection to remember it…” uttered Alex, who was only half-aware what Jessica had just asked her.

“Want me to help you put it back on in the toilets? I’d love to see how it looks on you.” whispered Nigri in Alex’s ear, as she was now copping a couple intense feels on Alex’ right tit.

The young girl moaned as Nigri kept fondling her chest and barely aware to what she was agreeing to, she replied with a “Yeah...sure…” and told Jessica that her piercing was in her bag.

Retrieving Alex’ nipple piercing from her bag and swinging Alex’ right arm around her neck for support, Nigri quickly guided a drowsy Alex to the toilets, while telling everybody who looked at them quizzically that she was just feeling a little under the weather. Struggling to open the door of the left toilet stall, Jessica eventually sat down Alex very carefully on the toilet and quickly closed the door behind them. Finally having some privacy, Jessica wasted no time in taking off Alex’ shirt and she took a good look at her naked breasts, once the young girl was rendered topless by her idol.

“Hmm, not bad, not bad at all! Firm, nice size, not saggy at all. Not as big as mine of course but your tits definitely have potential!” complimented Jessica, followed by a very intense and passionate groping session. Alex didn’t say a thing, fully enjoying the new pleasure she was feeling was now the only thing she had enough energy and mental awareness to handle. Every time Alex moaned a little too loudly, Jessica quickly shut her up with a sloppy passionate kiss, and by the time their tongues had touched each other for the fourth time, Nigri started pulling down Alex’s shorts as well. She didn’t know why exactly, but this girl gave her an irresistible need to care for her and spoil her, and when she noticed how soaked Alex’ bald and tight pussy was, Nigri felt obligated to help the girl release some of her sexual tension.

“Look at how wet you are, you poor baby! That security guard must have done quite a number on you, right? Don’t worry though, because I’m gonna give you an amazing orgasm and once we’re done, we can go back to our seats and you can sleep on my lap!” announced Jessica as she got topless herself. Wasting no time and immediately shoving two fingers in Alex’s moist cunt, Jessica then pushed her large tits in Alex’s face to make sure that she wouldn’t make too much noise, and moaned a little when her horny adorable fan started sucking on her left nipple. Pumping her fingers inside Alex’s drenched pussy while gently running her other hand through her hair as she kept looking at Alex suckling on her nips, Jessica started to get more than a little bit horny herself. Doing something like this with a stranger was something she normally didn’t do, which already made her feel quite hot. Furthermore, doing it in such a risky place and with her nipples getting sucked, Jessica was actually starting to feel frisky enough to involve a third person in their lewd undertaking.

Texting her boyfriend Ryan Brandt, telling him to get his ass ASAP to the left toilet, Jessica then continued where she left off with Alex, as they shouldn’t take too long, seeing as their friends could start getting suspicious after all. Ryan was more than a little bit surprised when he slipped into the left toilet, yet being together so long with Jessica had already acclimated him well to her sometimes rather crazy antics. Dropping his pants and shoving his erect dick in Nigri’s waiting hand, Jessica started jerking off Ryan as she kept fingering Alex, who was busy with sucking on her idol’s nipples. Ryan himself bent over forward until he could suck one of Jessica’s nipples as well, while Jessica kept jerking him off harder and faster as she started fingering Alex way more intensely as well. Only soft jerking and sucking sounds could be heard coming from the left toilet for the next couple minutes, with the occasional soppy noise coming from Alex’ drenched pussy as well.

Alex was the one to orgasm first, squirting so hard that Nigri’s entire left hand got soaked in the process. Excited to find out how Alex tasted, Jessica started to slowly lick the juices of her left hand, the sight of it turning Ryan on so much that he started cumming hard, covering Jessica’s entire right hand in his sperm. Still busy with cleaning off her left hand and not wanting Ryan’s cum to go to waste, Jessica gently shoved her cum-covered fingers inside Alex’ mouth. Feeding her boyfriend’s cum to one of her own cute fans got Jessica incredibly excited, and when Ryan started to fiercely suck on both her nipples after pushing her big tits together, Jessica orgasmed as well. With his job done and not wanting to raise any unnecessary suspicion, Ryan quickly put his pants back on and casually walked back to his own seat, while Jessica gave Alex one last long kiss so she could get her share of her boyfriend’s cum as well. Putting on Alex’s clothes again after she got dressed herself, Nigri expertly attached the nipple piercing to Alex’s right nipple and let her drink some water from the sink. Alex feeling sickly had been the perfect excuse for some private fun in the toilets, yet Alex turning legit sick was the last thing Jessica wanted to happen.

Slowly and gently guiding Alex back to their seats after they both were completely presentable again, Jessica stuck to her promise and let Alex sleep in her lap. She still felt a little shocked and taken aback that she had done something so rash and risky with somebody she barely knew, yet Jessica couldn’t deny the fact that it had felt so fucking good. Part of her wished that Alex wouldn’t remember anything about their little sexual adventure in the toilets, yet Jessica’s lewd side hoped that Alex would be able to vividly recall everything that had just happened during the past few minutes, seeing as if she did, she’d probably be that much easier to convince to do it again once they’d be at the hotel!

***************

While Jessica and Alex were busy in the toilets, Griffon had ordered Chelsea to go to their seats and have some small talk with Adam Kovic and Joel Heyman who were sitting in the seats in front of them. Nothing too spectacular all things considered, if it weren’t for the fact that Griffon had also told her to lift up her skirt and flash her panties and ass to whoever would be watching while she had her ‘innocent’ conversation. Surrounded by guys, Chelsea’s lewd little act resulted in creating a decent amount of hard boners, with there luckily being no other women around to reprimand her or tell her that she had a wardrobe malfunction. She loved pleasing Griffon and turning on a couple guys in the process was no biggie, but Chelsea definitely wasn’t a big fan of any unnecessary drama and angry or upset women were particularly great at causing just that. Griffon didn’t really give a damn about what other women thought of her, with her boredom being temporarily toned down by Chelsea’s successful ‘flashing-operation’. This year’s RTX would be tons of fun indeed!

[Your wish is my command](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddixzhb-ee57bec9-8233-4a7a-b29f-51ac171bc1e0.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRpeHpoYi1lZTU3YmVjOS04MjMzLTRhN2EtYjI5Zi01MWFjMTcxYmMxZTAuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.2xjIirgAA7gM650IKuCuQCo37G6qk_bN3r3tm6q7-gM)

****************

Boring was the only way Elyse Willems could describe the plane ride so far. Dreadfully boring, with the spunky Canadian blonde being antsy as fuck for some excitement to go down finally. Taking a selfie with her husband James Willems and uploading it on twitter to subtly tell all their colleagues that they thought that the trip so far was a giant snoozefest, Elyse looked miffed as she noticed multiple people around her dozing off or even outright sleeping. Realising once again that most of their colleagues couldn’t keep up with Elyse’s and James’ brand of wild fun - both during and outside sex -, Elyse punched James on his right arm to get his attention and asked “Wanna bang?”.

[Get on our level you boring scrubs!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddixzhx-16ca78b5-0117-4ef3-bae7-074d0ae51ebe.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRpeHpoeC0xNmNhNzhiNS0wMTE3LTRlZjMtYmFlNy0wNzRkMGFlNTFlYmUuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.v6oBTGwlUOa2PNYALOPOR0eV_bFtB_MWCxQoo0r6w-o)

“Right here, right now? Sure, but we should change places first though.” replied James, who had the same level of sexual open-mindedness as his wife. To keep achieving the next sexual high, Elyse and James had quite early in the relationship decided on becoming swingers. It had resulted in some very kinky sex with a couple other couples for sure, but they had always been bothered by the fact that not a single couple working at RT seemed to be down for swinging as well. Sure, they had never asked anybody directed, but with the amount of subtle hints they’d been dropping, they might as well have.

Switching places and with Elyse slowly getting on top of James’ lap, James erect cock effortlessly slid inside his wife’s already wet pussy, while they used pillows and James’ second to keep their fucking a secret from everybody. Elyse slowly moved up and down James’ large erect cock, not because it was too much for her small yet super fit body to handle, but because if she let her lust take over control, she’d be bouncing on her husband’s cock like a madman, which would have probably tipped off the RT-employees who weren’t sleeping yet about what they were doing together. Grinding her hips on James’ groin, Elyse finally had a great pacing of slamming down her cunt on James’s shaft going on when Alanah Pearce sat down beside them.

“Just saw your picture on twitter. Fucking graveyard in here ain’t it? It’s almost as if peo- ah come on, really? Can’t you do that in the goddamn toilets or something?” whispered Alanah fiercely when she finally noticed what Elyse and James were doing together. Not a fan of Elyse’s love for taking risks like that, it definitely didn’t stop Alanah from checking out Elyse’s pussy sliding up and down James’ cock.

Elyse had always been Alanah’s trusty sidekick, but she had only ever agreed on becoming that on account of Alanah being so much fun and her finding herself in so many fun and exciting situations. The last time they all went swimming together and Alanah’s bikini top snapped, resulting in her flashing her tits to a lot of people was one of those exciting situations. She wasn’t as wild as Elyse, but then again, nobody was, yet so long as Alanah kept providing fun and excitement, Elyse didn’t mind being Alanah’s crony and having her back whenever something like that was required of her.

“Come on Alanah. Either start rubbing yourself or shut up, you’re ruining the moment here!” whispered Elyse, who had started to intensely rub her clit as James’ dick kept pounding her cervix.

Kinda pissed off and jealous because she had nobody to bounce her pussy on herself, Alanah didn’t say another word as she started rubbing herself. Masturbating was only fun for her however when she could go all out, and half-assing it by having to keep it a secret from all the people around her was making her feel even more annoyed. Considering what Elyse whispered next, she had clearly noticed her friend’s obvious annoyance and frustration.

“If rubbing don’t work, just ask Blaine to pound your cunt in the toilets or something. You guys were together for a while, I’m sure he won’t mind a booty call from his hot ex.”

“You know, I was thinking about it actually. But won’t it be too weird seeing as we’re no longer together?”

“Course not. Just tell him that you’ve got an itch that needs scratching and seeing as you two got history together, that he’s your first and best option. Just gotta mention that it’s just some casual no-strings-attached sex though.” replied Elyse, who was skilled enough to have a normal whispering conversation going on as she kept pleasuring herself on her husband’s dick, who by the way had started to chime into their conversation as well, telling Alanah that his wife’s plan was solid indeed. Their conversation went back and forth for another couple minutes, with Elyse’s patience having finally run out as she felt her own orgasm coming on.

“Alanah, can you shut up or scram? I feel my orgasm building up and I want to enjoy it to the fullest. If you keep on jabbering on and on about needing a dick, I’m gonna tell people you’re masturbating right now.”

“Then I’ll tell everyone you’re riding James’ dick right now.”

“Pff, go ahead. If we’re lucky, it might liven up this dull plane ride. But keeping in mind the people we’re dealing with here, only a plane crash could get them all lively again.”

Rolling her eyes and sighing heavily as Elyse had called her bluff and realising that she really would have told everybody that she was busy masturbating if she messed up Elyse’s orgasm, Alanah got back up and angrily went back to her own seat.

“Thank god that’s over. Wanna cum at the same time?” asked Elyse once they could fuck undisturbed again. She picked up the pace when she heard James reply positively and with their bodies so much in tune with each other after endless sex sessions together, Elyse’s pussy tightened around James’ throbbing cock as her orgasm hit her hard, around the same time James started shooting rope after rope of thick cum into her pussy.

“Were you really serious about actually wanting the plane to crash?” asked James once Elyse finally got off him, his sperm slowly dripping out of Elyse’s pussy, who scooped it up with her fingers and swallowed it every time a big amount of it dripped out.

“Pff, not really. All the screaming and people being hurt would be quite a hassle, wouldn’t it? But still, if we crashed on like a deserted island, with no rules and a limited amount of clothing, then these prudes could finally become half as fun as us perhaps. Plus, it would be survival of the fittest for sure, and ain’t nobody as fit as us!” joked Elyse, followed by a quick make-out session with James while both their minds wandered to the sexual potential of being stuck on an island. The possibilities for mindless wild sex were boundless indeed!

***************

Brooke Leigh Lawson had been feeling somewhat uncomfortable for the past couple hours. She wasn’t all that familiar with most of the RT-employees and having to sit next to Mia Khalifa didn’t make things easier for her either. Under the impression that they didn’t really have anything in common and that their personalities probably wouldn’t mesh well together, Brooke barely said a word to the busty ex-pornstar since the plane had taken off. Her opinion of Mia changed quickly however, as she soon found out that the intimidating-looking woman was as easy to talk with as the next person.

Going to the toilet and then back to her seat - and seeing a hefty amount of lewd activity during her trip to the toilets -, Dodger’s shocked expression was easily noticed by Mia, who was bored enough to break the ice between the two of them with a question.

“What’s up? You look a little surprised actually. Lemme guess, did you see Barbara masturbating in the toilets?”

“What? N-no, I haven’t seen her do anything of that sort. Yet a bunch of other people clearly were ‘getting busy’ so to speak.”

“It’s RoosterTeeth girl, what did you expect? That many hot and sexually repressed men and women working at the same company? Bound to cause some erotic action from time to time you know.”

“Have you...experienced anything like that yourself while you were at the RT-office?”

“I’ve seen Barb masturbate a lot, that’s for sure. Yet I never directly ‘got busy’ with any of them myself. I did get stared at a lot though. Felt like they were undressing me with their eyes all the time, both men and women actually.” replied Mia followed with a hearty laugh, while Brooke let out a nervous chuckle.

With the proverbial ice now broken, Mia and Brooke spend the next couple minutes talking about RT as a company itself and the many employees working at RT, with Mia making sure that Brooke knew the basics about every RT-employee who was worth knowing and remembering. It eventually turned into a conversation about each other, with both of them very eager to learn more about each other, as they both had very different personalities and life experiences.

Brooke ended up having quite a lot of fun hearing about Mia’s past accomplishments and experiences, and Mia herself was quite amused with her new conversation-partner as well. So much in fact, that she momentarily forgot the depressing reason she was travelling to Australia, which had been bumming her out the entire plane ride up till now. Having ended up pregnant, even though she had always made sure that she used contraceptives and without even knowing who the father was, Mia was travelling to Australia to have an abortion. She hadn’t really one hundred percent made up her mind about it yet, but she definitely wasn’t expecting to be convinced to see it through after all during the next couple weeks anyway. Having picked a hospital in Australia, seeing as it was much more affordable and discreet than any of the hospitals in America, Mia had decided to use travelling together with the RT-people to the RTX-event happening at Australia as a convenient cover story. She really didn’t want anybody asking questions or coming up with weird theories about the reason of her going to Australia.

Feeling more relieved with each passing minute she spoke with Brooke, Mia eventually noticed that the famous youtuber was starting to fidget and look flustered whenever she started talking about her experiences during her past porn-career. Thinking she was making Brooke feel uncomfortable at first, Mia observed that Brooke’s squirming wasn’t from feeling uncomfortable but from feeling turned on instead.

“You getting hot from my sex stories?” asked Mia, who followed it up with “It’s okay, I’ve had quite the illustrious career after all!” when she saw that Brooke was about to apologize. 

When Brooke confessed that Mia was indeed making her feel all hot and bothered with her lewd anecdotes, Mia grabbed something from her purse and shoved it in Brooke’s hands.

“It’s a bullet-vibrator. It’s perfect to masturbate and climax, with in risky and public locations like the one we’re in right now. You can keep that one by the way, I always bring a spare one just in case.” mentioned Mia as she pulled another one out of her purse.

Hearing Brooke stutter a shy “Thank you” for Mia’s gift, Mia mentioned that it was nothing, but that the best way for Brooke to show her appreciation was by trying out Mia’s present instead. Feeling a little amused and turned on from the surprised and shy look Brooke was giving her, Mia took the initiative by licking the small round vibrator, unbuttoning her pants and slowly but surely pushing the sex toy inside her already wet pussy. Immediately pushing the speed of the vibrator to mode two, Mia licked the bullet vibrator which Brooke was holding in her hands as well and restlessly waited for Brooke to shove it inside herself as well.

Put on the spot and not wanting to let down her new friend, Brooke hesitantly unbuttoned her pants, pulled down her panties and extremely slowly inserted the bullet vibrator in her moist pussy. Having only used a simple dildo a couple times in her life so far, Mia’s gift turned out to be a completely new and different experience for Brooke. And she hadn’t even activated the vibrating function of the toy yet! When she finally became used to having the small vibrator inside her, Brooke tried out the first speed mode of the toy. Mia meanwhile, was already enjoying herself with the vibrating speed of her toy turned up to three. In stark contrast to Brooke, who had to focus immensely on not making too much noise and trying to sit as immobile as possible, Mia had no issue with keeping her moaning down as she was rubbing her clit and fondling her impressive chest at the same time.

Brooke’s entire face turned as red as a tomato, the pleasure she was feeling in her lower body from the little vibrating marvel was so great that she eventually tried out the second vibrating speed. Letting out a barely audible whimper as the increased vibrating sensation caught her by surprise, Brooke decided to leave speed mode three and up to the more advanced users, like Mia, who was currently enjoying the fuck out of speed mode four. Squirming even harder when she rubbed her clit, Brooke accidentally pushed against the remote of the toy when it almost slipped out of her hand. Subjected to speed three, Brooke’s eyes went wide open and her entire body tensed up as she desperately fumbled with the remote. 

Mia not being aware of Brooke’s little slip-up, she felt her own orgasm approaching fast as her fingers pinched her nipples while her hands kept squeezing and massaging her tits. When a mildly panicking Brooke accidentally put the vibrator on speed four, the vibration stimulated her pussy so much that she came instantly and squirted a little. Gritting her teeth as she enjoyed the riskiest orgasm she had ever experienced, Brooke eventually managed to turn off the toy. Right on time as well, because with her pussy now being oversensitive, she’d definitely have cried out in pleasure if the toy kept vibrating inside her any longer.

Mia climaxed shortly after Brooke, with her orgasm being way more controlled and intense than Brooke’s.

“Useful little thing right?” mentioned Mia to Brooke as both women were still panting hard and feeling the after-effects of their orgasms.

Barely able to agree to the awesomeness of Mia’s little toys, Brooke’s little sexual act eventually reaped its toll on her bladder, and after excusing herself to Mia, she raced towards the toilets to relieve herself. Not seeing sex or anything lewd on her way to the toilets this time, Brooke did however pick up an interesting nugget of information when she went near Ashley’s and Burnie’s seats as she walked back to her own seat. Seeing a dollar on the floor and bending over to pick it up, Brooke was able to secretly listen in on Ashley whispering this to Burnie: “When do you think I should take a pregnancy test? I don’t want to do it too soon cause we only have a limited amount of them and having to buy new ones in Australia would be such a bother. And all these people keep going to the toilets, what’s with everybody’s bladder today?!”

Thinking about the fact that she probably was the only one of all the RT-people to know about Ashley’s and Burnie’s attempts to get pregnant, Brooke realised that this was massive news and that for Ashley’s sake, she should probably keep it a secret. Still, having bonded so well with Mia, Brooke was seriously considering letting her in on the secret, yet she wasn’t one hundred percent sure yet. Not that she had to decide it straight away; she still had more than half the flight to make up her mind about it after all!

***************

Frustrated by Elyse shooing her away and most likely not being able to climax on her own without some help, Alanah was seriously considering asking her ex, Blaine Gibson, for a quickie in the toilets. Not all that excited about asking sexual favours from her ex, Alanah’s lust eventually won over her hesitation, as she slowly walked towards the toilets. Winking to Elyse when Alanah noticed her giving her a thumbs up, Alanah entered the right toilet and quickly lifted up her shirt, with her big perky pearly white tits aimed at the mirror to take an amazing selfie. If there was one thing that would convince Blaine to ‘tap dat ass’, then that would be it for sure! Sending the selfie with the text “Booty call in the right toilet, no strings attached.”, Alanah didn’t need to wait long for Blaine to arrive. When she noticed that he was about to open his mouth however, Alanah shushed him and ordered her ex to just fuck her silly. There was no time to get all lovey-dovey or existential about what they meant to each other after all.

[Encouraging the ex](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddixzic-482f65d9-877c-498d-9cd6-b081d9b4bab3.jpg/v1/fill/w_842,h_949,q_70,strp/encouraging_the_ex_by_thomas_dp_ddixzic-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTQ0MiIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRpeHppYy00ODJmNjVkOS04NzdjLTQ5OGQtOWNkNi1iMDgxZDliNGJhYjMuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.KSjiE4XGL6-RQddT5reUX8sVTq4OoYxOBccSeU1vFD4)

Getting on her knees in front of him, Alanah only needed to give Blaine’s large dick a couple licks and kisses for it to become rock hard. Not wanting to be a greedy bitch and remembering that she had always needed lots of lube before she’d be able to take Blaine’s cock in her pussy, Alanah took his dick in her mouth and started to slowly suck him off. Fingering her wet cunt with one hand, while she used her other hand to cup and play with Blaine’s balls, Alanah felt her nipples starting to harden on her perfect breasts along with the occasional drop of saliva and precum slowly covering her chest.

Unable to take Blaine’s entire cock down her mouth yet still trying her best to deepthroat as much of his meaty dick as possible, Alanah’s face became more flustered as she slurped and gagged on her ex’ veiny rigid shaft. When she decided that Blaine’s cock was coated in enough saliva and precum, Alanah pulled a condom from her pocket and expertly pulled it over Blaine’s throbbing dick. Like Barbara, Alanah preferred to fuck without a condom, yet seeing as she had started ovulating yesterday, that was unfortunately a risk she just couldn’t take. Using the juices from her drippy snatch to sufficiently lube up the condom, Alanah bent over the toilet, spread open her pussy with two fingers and softly moaned as she felt Blaine’s condom-covered cock sliding slowly inside her needy cunt.

“Hard and fast please, we got no time to take it slowly” ordered Alanah, whose moaning grew louder as she felt Blaine grab both her asscheeks to drive his dick at a rapid pace into her pussy. The intense sex and Blaine’s large dick were the two things she missed the most about being in a relationship with him and while Alanah kept getting pounded from behind with her tits jiggling intensely with each powerful thrust of Blaine’s dick inside her drenched snatch, she seriously was considering promoting Blaine to fuckbuddy status. His bod and cock was just too great to give up, and with them just being friends with benefits, she could satisfy herself with the entire Blaine-package whenever she wanted to.

Both possessing considerable stamina and sexual endurance, Blaine kept punishing Alanah’s naughty little cunt until her arms finally gave out. Her tits squashed against the toilet seat and her tongue hanging out of her mouth, as her pussy kept getting mercilessly pistoned by Blaine’s dick, Alanah’s legs started shaking shortly before she was forced on her knees. Blaine’s cock reaching the deepest parts of her snatch, Alanah tensed up when Blaine’s dick suddenly slipped out of her pussy and prodded against her asshole on accident. Preparing herself to have her ass forcefully ravaged by Blaine, Alanah let out an excited squeal when Blaine suddenly lifted her up and impaled her drenched pussy on his cock.

Alanah’s toes and fingers stretched out as her entire lower body started going numb from the ecstatic pleasure Blaine’s dick was giving her. Her nails digging into her partner’s muscled back, as she held on for dear life, while her body kept sliding up and down her ex’ hard pole. With the slapping sounds of Blaine’s balls hitting Alanah’s ass and the hot babe’s moaning growing louder with every passing minute, a whimpering Alanah surprised both herself and Blaine when she suddenly kissed him passionately on the lips. Alanah’s quivering pussy tightened around Blaine’s throbbing cock as a result of their intimate and lewd kiss, with their tongues soon finding themselves in a tight and wet embrace. Pushed to their limits by the intense fucking and the surprisingly affectionate make-out session, Alanah buried her head into Blaine’s broad chest while she squirted all over his groin.

Her orgasm started feeling even better when she felt Blaine cumming inside her, the tip of the condom growing larger and more swollen with each rope of warm sperm Blaine shot inside his twitching and mewling ex. Twelve ropes of cum resulted in an amply filled condom, which proved to be quite complicated for Alanah to remove from her sensitive pussy, once Blaine’s cock finally became flaccid again. Putting a knot in the condom to prevent the cum from spilling out of it, Alanah gave the cum-filled condom a couple playful licks once she finally started breathing steadily again. 

Realising that they had been inside the toilet for way too long, they both quickly got dressed without uttering a word to each other. Yet when Alanah finally opened the door to go back to her seat, she winked seductively at Blaine and told him that they’d most definitely be in touch during the next couple weeks. This was followed by her swaying her hips left and right in an exaggerated manner when she walked back to her seat as an erotic parting gift for her newest fuckbuddy.

*******************

Busy answering a make-up related question during her audio-ama session, Barb was surprised when she saw that Griffon had texted her, yet she immediately dropped everything she was currently doing when she saw what her good friend had texted her.

[Barb’s make-up answer (download link).](https://mega.nz/#!LXo0zCiD!0MNMVP4DRDQ8tbPWih1v09pBcSptMRnuqa85--d9_cI)

Masturbating with the mental image of Ellie blowing Miles had been amazing, especially because the risky blowjob was still going on so close to her masturbation-spot in the toilet. Yet when Barb had been masturbating in the toilet once more, with her being treated to a quite audible and rough fucksession between Alanah and Blaine, Barb had started pounding her pussy with four fingers so intensely and wildly, that the door of the stall got coated in her juices once she finally finished herself off. Her eyes rolling back into her head as the squirting-fountain coming from her pussy was still going strong, Barb eventually heard a garbage bin being opened and closed. And that could only mean one thing: a wasted cum-filled condom just waiting for Barb to sample it tasty liquid contents!

Sneaking out of her stall when she heard Blaine leave, Barb slipped into the other stall and quickly fished out the discarded condom from the trash bin. Squealing in excitement and whispering to herself “Seems like somebody definitely stuck the landing!” once she saw how filled up with warm sperm the condom was, Barb handily undid the knot and savoured the taste of Blaine’s cum as she slowly emptied the condom in her mouth and on her waiting tongue. Not swallowing any of it just yet, Barb swirled around a huge amount of Blaine’s seed in her mouth until the entire inside of her mouth was covered in it. Quickly taking a selfie of herself to commemorate her first-ever ‘Blaine-Load’, Barbara eventually gulped it all down and posted the selfie on Twitter.

[Sampling Blaine’s sperm](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddixzhr-d309f729-732b-461a-b163-c52965c58c7f.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRpeHpoci1kMzA5ZjcyOS03MzJiLTQ2MWEtYjE2My1jNTI5NjVjNThjN2YuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.jF56SX7MYhw6qanW7EqOrbgD8UTf_thD80r2Bq7k8S4)

Getting horny again from thinking about the fact that nobody would know how lewd her newest selfie actually was, Barb quickly went back to her seat to schedule another eating-out session with Arryn. At the same time, Brooke was about to inform Mia of Ashley’s effort to conceive, while Ashley herself was just about to take a pregnancy test in the confines of one of the toilets. Yet all of it got rudely interrupted when the plane suddenly started to plummet, followed by panicked screaming and total and unstoppable chaos...

** Stats Pages (download folder with all the required stats pages): **

<https://mega.nz/#F!7Xg0wKBL!YQKf1F1efL3hSV3xuj8V-Q>

\---------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading the second part of the Island story’s first chapter, and please feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing feedback!

A big shoutout to Shirtninja for proofreading this story!


	4. The Prologue Chapter; Mia Khalifa sells out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down on her luck and especially money, Mia gets into contact with one of her biggest fans and experiences a steamy evening with him in return for lots of cash! It doesn't come without a particularly lewd and fucked-up consequence however!

Retiring so early from porn turned out to not be such a good idea for Mia Khalifa after all. Having only shot a limited amount of adult movies, Mia wasn’t really swimming in cash when she announced her retirement, yet her immense popularity made her think she’d be able to do just about anything and be praised and paid well for it. That didn’t turn out to be the case however. Streaming on Twitch was barely bringing in any cash, nobody gave a toss about her clothed Instagram-pictures since they had already seen her naked plenty of times in her porn movies, and any show which she started or co-hosted, like her sports-show ‘Sportsball’, was sure to be cancelled after just a couple lacklustre episodes. With her bank account drying up fast and struggling to maintain her rather lavish lifestyle which she had grown so accustomed to, Mia’s mood became incredibly sour. Fucking tired of people asking her questions about her porn career and being reminded of that part of her life everywhere she went, Mia frequently lashed out against some of her fans and eventually even hit one fan straight in the face.

Rash and improper actions like that didn’t really help her popularity or money-problem, so eventually, Mia was forced to start an ‘Only-Fans’-profile to make some quick and easy cash. Shooting some nude videos wherein she acted all personal, kind and flirty towards her fans brought in a decent amount of money, yet it wasn’t even enough to pay for her rent. Already pissed off that she basically got back into the porn-business by having to resort to making content on Only-Fans, Mia was seriously starting to consider the impossible task of trying to find a real job as an ex-pornstar, when one day, she received an email on Only-Fans from a user with the name ‘Hung_Dave’. Rolling her eyes when she saw his username for the first time, Mia nonetheless opened the mail and started getting more excited with each line she read from it.

It turned out that Dave was a huge fan of hers and that he had always felt that Mia didn’t deserve her streak of misfortune after she announced her retirement from porn. Having watched her videos over and over again, Dave totally respected Mia’s wishes to quit the porn-biz entirely, yet he felt that having one more naughty shoot of her would allow him to finally move on and accept that Mia’s time as a pornstar had been short but incredibly sweet. Normally Mia would have deleted the mail straight away, yet Dave had given her plenty of reasons to pique her interest. For one, it was only a naughty shoot, not a porn movie, and seeing as she had made much lewder content for Only-Fans, Mia quite easily saw herself doing one more naughty shoot. Especially since Dave promised her that it would be private and for his eyes only. He was even willing to sign a contract to convince Mia that nobody else would get to see the pictures, and the amount of money he offered for just a simple shoot would pay her bills for at least two whole months. Already seriously considering Dave’s offer, Mia made up her mind when she read that Dave would also be the photographer for the shoot and that it would take place in his apartment, which totally convinced Mia that he was 110% behind the idea of keeping the entire shoot a complete secret.

Immediately getting in touch with Dave, Mia set up a date for when she’d be able to do the shoot and managed to convince him to take her out on a fancy dinner first. This guy appeared to be seriously loaded and if he was willing to pay her tons of money for just a naughty shoot, Mia was already thinking of other lewd things she could do with him to milk his wallet even further. A girl’s got to eat after all!

****************

Arriving at a fancy restaurant while wearing lots of expensive-looking jewellery and a tight yellow dress which showed off a ridiculous amount of cleavage, Mia decided on sitting next to Dave at their table. Sitting right next to him would make it a lot easier for Mia to get a little handsy with Dave during dinner, and after she noticed that Dave was actually looking rather handsome, Mia decided on using all her feminine wiles to get as much money, attention and perhaps even pleasure from Dave as possible that evening. Satisfied and relieved when she saw Dave signing the contract she had given to him, Mia was now totally able to go all out! Some smalltalk and questions about what he did for a living and his hobbies served to make it appear as if Mia was really interested in him and also helped to immediately create a pleasant and personal atmosphere between her and Dave. Basic flirting would only get her so far however.

[Dressed to impress and showing off her best assets](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddnzm46-51ba76a7-91e0-4521-81aa-df35e96fc0b2.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/dressed_to_impress_and_showing_off_her_best_assets_by_thomas_dp_ddnzm46-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTIwMCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRuem00Ni01MWJhNzZhNy05MWUwLTQ1MjEtODFhYS1kZjM1ZTk2ZmMwYjIuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyMDAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.kAO3EBrAPESpXWy630EI3IWbj_XBb9_ofLkvy16tycU)

Swallowing her pride and ignoring her distaste for bringing up her porn-career, Mia started telling Dave a whole bunch of interesting facts about her acting in porn-movies and her sex-life after her retirement to get his cock hard. Men’s wallets were easier to drain when they were thinking with their lower head after all.

“Yup, it was my idea to first do a blowjob in the pool before we’d get to the fucking! They actually wanted me to suck the guy off next to the pool, but my pussy’s very tight and I need all the lube I can get, so that’s why I decided on blowing the guy in the pool! A blowjob in the water also sounded very interesting and it made for a very amazing scene, don’t you agree?” said Mia in a hushed tone to Dave.

“Unfortunately, my sex-life is pretty non-existent right now. No boyfriend and no more porn, so it’s just me and my fingers most of the time. Unless I can find a trustworthy fan to eat me out in return for a handjob! It hasn’t been so long since I did that actually. Boy, do I miss doing fun private stuff like that…” Mia whispered in Dave’s ear, followed by a forced playful gasp when she looked down and noticed the big bulge in Dave’s pants. 

“_What a beta loser! This will be even easier than I thought! If simple stuff like that gets him hard already, he’d better just give me his wallet right away! This is way too easy!_” thought Mia to herself as she subtly and softly ran her right index finger over Dave’s tent.

“Did I turn you on with my sexy stories? Whoops, my bad! Although if you’re willing to give me a generous compensation, I’d be more than eager to show you that I’m most definitely speaking the truth...” continued Mia as she very carefully pulled her right tit out of her revealing dress, giving Dave a couple seconds to stare at it and get even hornier before she tucked it behind the tight yellow fabric again.

Dave agreed to pay Mia more cash almost immediately, which was followed by Mia very expertly unzipping his pants and taking his erect cock in her right hand. Impressed by the size and the girth of Dave’s cock - his username wasn’t an exaggeration after all -, Mia started to slowly jerk him off, their table giving her ample cover to keep her lewd activity a secret from the other people eating in the restaurant. Getting turned on herself from doing something so risky and knowing that she’d get paid out the nose before the evening would be over, Mia kept jerking off Dave at a steady pace, with her only slowing down just a little when a young-looking waiter placed their appetizer on their table.

About to start playing with herself, Mia was surprised when Dave suddenly told her that he was close to cumming and that he preferred blasting his load in his apartment, where Mia could clearly see it. He hadn’t ejaculated for two months straight in anticipation of Mia’s shoot and he’d like her to see how much she turned him on by having her witnessing his massive cumshot. Amused by Dave’s proposal, Mia stopped jerking him off and focused her full attention on the delicious food which Dave had ordered for the both of them. Smelling easy cash, Mia replied positively to his latest proposition.

“Just pay a little extra and you can cum all over my tits later on, big boy. Let’s make it a cash - and cum-tribute.” whispered Mia in his ear before she started to lightly nibble on it. _“With how quickly you cum and how easy you are to turn on, your cash-tribute will be immense!”_ thought Mia, while the excited look on her face revealed that she couldn’t wait for the shoot to start. Dave had one more proposal however…

“Would you mind it if I was naked and jerked off to your hot body as well during the shoot?”

Taken aback by Dave’s latest proposition, Mia didn’t even charge him that much for it, seeing as having her photographer be naked and jerking off while she was posing for him, had always been one of her guilty little pleasure fantasies. Both filled with anticipation and excitement for the upcoming lewd activity later on, Mia and Dave had a short conversation about most of the female RT-employees as they finished the rest of their dinner. Being a huge RT-fan himself, Dave got even more excited than he already was when Mia told him how attentively Barbara Dunkelman had listened to her porn-stories and how fascinated she had been by them.

“With how quickly she got wet from hearing my fun little anecdotes, you’d think she’d be super interested in starting a porn career herself!” joked Mia, while she was secretly incredibly glad that she had worn panties that evening, seeing as her moist pussy was dripping so badly a small stain would have definitely been visible on her dress if she hadn’t! It had been ages since she had so much fun and had been this turned on, and she was loving every second of it. Beaming with enthusiasm as she got into Dave’s car once he paid for their dinner, Mia actually thought a couple seconds about how dangerous and stupid it was to go alone to the apartment of a fan for an erotic shoot. Yet her ‘salary’ for that evening and an also surprisingly high amount of lust was more than enough to cloud the young woman’s judgement. Mia had actually been smart enough to take a precaution in case Dave turned out to be the ‘unstable stalker’-kind of fan, by giving her good friend Barbara Dunkelman the address of Dave’s apartment and ordering her to send the police to it if she didn’t hear back from Mia around midday the next day. It was safe to say that Mia considered herself to be completely safe and in control, which would be something she’d come to regret later on…

**************

Making herself comfortable on Dave’s couch after she entered his apartment, Mia noticed how well he had decorated the place. Most of the furniture looked to be of the high-quality expensive type, with her actually having to admit to herself that she’d see herself living inside such an apartment for a couple months. Just for a couple months though; her own apartment was still miles better than Dave’s of course. Emptying the glass of water Dave had offered her, Mia then opened a gift Dave had just given her. In it was the Christmas-outfit she had to wear for the shoot: a festive-looking skimpy lingerie set and stockings, together with a small plastic candy-cane. Trying her best to not appear too upset and sad to Dave, considering that she had totally expected the gift to be something else besides clothes, Mia managed to utter a half-hearted “Thank you so much!” before she asked Dave where his bathroom was.

[Trying her best to hide her disappointment (imagine the Christmas-outfit in her hands)](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddnzm4c-7f4f932c-951c-4161-abf8-f930286f52c9.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/trying_her_best_to_hide_her_disappointment__imagin_by_thomas_dp_ddnzm4c-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTAyNCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRuem00Yy03ZjRmOTMyYy05NTFjLTQxNjEtYWJmOC1mOTMwMjg2ZjUyYzkuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEwMjQifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.yAH9vBF3Bc_nElBFM5qbESsix4MEjrxALD2YP4t0LYI)

Taking a shower before a picture - or pornshoot had become a tradition for Mia and tonight’s shoot wasn’t an exception. Undoing the diagonal straps of her dress, Mia quickly took it off and gently put it on the side of Dave’s bath. Her nipples hardening from the cold temperature inside the room, Mia wasted no time and immediately stepped inside the shower. Letting out a long and satisfied sigh when the hot water hit her light brown skin, Mia started soaping up her body once every inch of her exquisite naked form was wet enough. Running her hands all over her big tits and aching pussy, Mia decided that some quick sexual stimulation was in order, and started to eagerly play with herself.

Squeezing her tits and rubbing her clit at first, it didn’t take too long for Mia to start pinching her nipples and slip the occasional finger inside her wet cunt, yet she definitely wasn’t the only one masturbating in Dave’s apartment at that exact moment. Having placed tiny cameras all around his apartment the day before, Dave had made sure that he’d have video material of everything he and Mia would be doing that evening. Using it to fap with at a later date was part of the reason he put up the cameras, but the main reason was something much more cunning and evil. Having just enough disposable income to pay Mia’s totally unreasonable rates, Dave however couldn’t afford to spend so much cash on just one intimate night with such an expensive hooker like Mia. That’s why he made sure that every action taking place in his apartment that evening would be recorded. Having eight trustworthy friends who were also huge fans of Mia, they each agreed to pay Dave a considerable amount of money to acquire a copy of all the recordings and the actual shoot itself. The money he’d lose out on spending the entire evening with Mia would remain on a manageable level that way, and he had something much more devious in mind as well, to make sure that he’d receive a bang for his bucks. And Dave was twisted enough to make that multiple bangs…

[Nice and clean for a hot steamy shoot](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddnzm4j-e0c8522c-f420-4f26-8d1c-ec81656a6dd8.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRuem00ai1lMGM4NTIyYy1mNDIwLTRmMjYtOGQxYy1lYzgxNjU2YTZkZDguanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.GfKrcSQfTT7FZhedf0fF_RjpIAj0yKDGs_VItLQG1Yg)

Already naked and his cock rock hard from all the jerking he had done while spying on Mia through one of the cameras he had placed inside his bathroom, Dave quickly hid all his equipment when he saw Mia stepping outside his shower. Putting on a pink bathrobe, which Dave’s latest ex had never bothered to reclaim, after she dried herself off, Mia confidently stepped outside the room and immediately noticed a naked Dave holding a rather professional-looking camera, while his cock was completely erect and already leaking precum. Too horny to act like a prude at this point, Mia let her bathrobe drop to the floor and started putting on the outfit for the shoot right in front of Dave, who had started to jerk off again the moment he saw Mia staring at his dick.

[Time to get down to business](https://mega.nz/#!Wb5HEQjY!DAPWQBjV4tliEghHqJfvOKzMID4y58Z8REURJWrD6sg)

Having done numerous adult shoots in her life already and incredibly turned on from having her photographer fapping to her, Mia did her best to make all her poses as seductive and suggestive as possible. Using every pose and angle she could imagine to show off her body in a lewd way to Dave, Mia occasionally used the candy-cane prop as well, by shoving it in between her tits or rubbing it against her crotch. Once she really got into having her pictures taken by a jerking Dave, Mia regularly flashed her tits and pussy in front of his camera and allowed him to record a couple small videos as well. Twerking, dancing, rubbing her pussy and tits through the thin fabric of the lingerie-outfit; Mia was horny and enthusiastic to do it all. 

[Eager to please and to earn some cash](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddnzm43-da087bb7-9b14-49f1-83a1-f3a6af19bcdb.jpg/v1/fill/w_894,h_894,q_70,strp/eager_to_please_and_to_earn_some_cash_by_thomas_dp_ddnzm43-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTAyNCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRuem00My1kYTA4N2JiNy05YjE0LTQ5ZjEtODNhMS1mM2E2YWYxOWJjZGIuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEwMjQifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.MItzwZAPb_E65IQtav_7FAA7QaInY4ddA8gTVhiPRsk)

Half an hour had passed already, with Dave having countless amounts of pics of Mia and over thirty small videos of her acting lewdly as well. Originally planning to let him take pics and videos for as long as he hadn’t blown his load, Mia’s body was starting to feel more than a little bit sore when Dave was still jerking off to her after the 35-minutes mark had passed. She almost jumped up when she heard Dave suddenly announce that he was close, which made her dart towards him and kneel in front of him as her pornstar-mindset involuntarily kicked in again. A little embarrassed that she was waiting to receive his cum as if they were shooting a porn-movie, Mia suddenly had a bright idea and pushed her tits together with both her arms.

“200 bucks for a titjob until you cum all over my face and chest?” asked Mia as a couple strands of Dave’s precum hit her directly on her face.

Agreeing immediately, Dave shoved his hard throbbing cock in between Mia’s juggs and started moaning as Mia wasted no time pumping her tits up and down Dave’s engorged member. The titjob started a little arduous at first. Yet once Dave’s precum had sufficiently lubed up Mia’s chest, the ex-pornstar’s large tits moved up and down his cock at an impressive speed. Her nipples fully erect as her chest became stickier with each thrust of Dave’s dick, Mia started getting impressed by the guy’s stamina as he still hadn’t released his seed all over her upper body. Seeing it as a personal failure if she didn’t manage to make him cum soon, Mia decided to drive it up a notch by including some dirty talk during her intense titjob.

“You like that don’t you, thrusting your big hard cock in between this famous pair of big round tits? You want to cover my tanned tits and face with your creamy sperm right, I can see it on your face! Just realise how lucky you are to be titfucking the perfect boobs of Mia Khalifa and drench her completely with your huge and amazing load of cum!” said Mia in a loud manner, with the last sentence sounding more desperate and pleading than she wanted it to.

Nearing his limit and not wanting to take much longer to blast his sperm all over Mia, Dave stopped resisting the urge to cum and let out two months-worth of jizz all over the lusty ex-pornstar. Eight strands of thick cum ended up being splattered all over Mia’s face as she still kept titfucking Dave’s ejaculating cock, with her glasses being completely covered in it as well. Dave then took his cock out of Mia’s tits and coated them in his creamy jizz as well, while Mia had a secret small orgasm as she kept getting hit by one of the biggest cumshots she had received in her life so far.

He ended covering Mia’s tits with seven ropes of cum and was surprised to see Mia quickly licking his sperm off her breasts before it had a chance to drip down onto the ground. Seeing her lick his sperm off her tits and nipples, before she started putting the cum on her face in her mouth with her fingers as well, got Dave rock hard again almost instantly.

“Fuck, that was an amazing load! With such a big cock and you letting out so much cum, you could easily star in porn movies for sure!” announced Mia as she put the last drop of Dave’s cum inside her mouth.

It was then that Mia noticed that Dave’s rock hard cock was being waggled enthusiastically in front of her face. Anxious to have more fun with Dave and take more of his money as well, Mia was thinking about proposing to Dave to pay her for a blowjob when Dave suddenly asked her if he could fuck her in return for a generous monetary compensation. Taken aback a little by the sudden brash proposal, Mia was about to decline Dave’s offer when she heard him starting to sugar-coating his deal.

Mia had always been rather scared of getting fucked by guys with big and girthy cocks, seeing as her pussy was still quite tight and some unfortunate intense fuck-sessions with hung guys in porn movies had hurt her quite a lot. So when she heard that Dave would go easy on her and that she only had to have sex with him in two positions started making her come around to his proposal. He’d also use a condom and he was willing to pay a large amount of cash as well. Agreeing on an impressive amount of money first and making him promise that he wouldn’t be too rough, Mia eventually relented, crawled on top of Dave’s bed and assumed the position for doggystyle-sex.

With how incredibly wet Mia’s pussy already was, the first couple inches of Dave’s large cock effortlessly slid inside her dripping cunt. Yet Dave made sure that he didn’t penetrate her too quickly, seeing as Mia getting hurt and pissed off would ruin all his plans for the remainder of the evening. Struggling to fit his entire dick inside Mia’s surprisingly tight cunt, Dave started to slowly take her from behind with three quarters of his dick inside of her. Mia, already moaning like a bitch in heat, felt small tingles coursing through her entire body as Dave slowly thrust his cock in and out of her sopping wet pussy. A little disappointed that the condom was denying her from enjoying the pleasure one hundred percent, Mia slowly started to thrust her hips back and forth towards Dave’s groin; an unsubtle announcement that he could move a little bit faster. Forced to use protection seeing as she was ovulating, Mia still received plenty of pleasure and stimulation from Dave as his hard and large dick filled out her pussy perfectly.

Keeping his promise, Dave never increased the pace or intensity at which he fucked Mia’s cock-hungry pussy, with his condom-covered cockhead only touching Mia’s cervix whenever she herself thrust her hips backwards a little too rough. Sensing that some light spanking was in order, Dave made Mia’s big ass ripple as he treated it to some gentle slaps. Realising that he was on a tight time-schedule, Dave pulled his dick out of Mia’s drenched cunt and laid down on his back on his bed. Surprised by how fast Mia crawled on top of him and mounted his dick, Dave was treated to the amazing sight of busty Mia Khalifa bouncing up and down his rigid cock, while her moaning was getting louder and louder. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Dave grabbed both Mia’s breasts and started to gently massage them, which caused Mia to start riding his dick even harder. Both were still rather disappointed that Mia couldn’t take Dave’s cock all the way in her cunt and that she had to hover her lower body just a short distance away from the base of Dave’s cock every time she slammed her hips down.

Her head dizzy from all the pleasure she was feeling and her tongue lazily hanging outside her mouth, Mia treated Dave to a rare sight indeed; Mia Khalifa enjoying sex to the fullest with a larger than average cock. Grinding her pussy on Dave’s throbbing cock through rapid small thrusts, Mia was close to reaching an orgasm when she suddenly heard Dave grunt, followed by the condom inside her pussy starting to swell as it started getting filled up with Dave’s sperm. Feeling Dave shoot lots of cum in the condom which was still inside her drove Mia over the edge, with her being so satisfied and horny that she squirted so hard that some of it ended up hitting Dave’s chin. Still enjoying her orgasm long after Dave had finished emptying his balls inside the condom, Mia’s body was feeling so sore and tired that she only realised that her pussy was sliding down Dave’s still erect dick once her crotch made contact with his groin and his cockhead penetrated her cervix. Letting out a half-moan, half-scream, Mia violently underwent another orgasm, yet this time, she was too tired to remain sitting upright, with her falling face-first on top of Dave’s chest. Remaining in that position for a couple more minutes until her second orgasm had finally abated, Mia weakly licked her own juices of off Dave’s chest and stomach before she let his cock slip out of her cunt. Quickly taking off the condom without letting a single drop of cum spill out, Mia opened her mouth and let the creamy contents of the condom drip down her throat, free of charge.

Already quite tired from all the activities she had done with Dave that evening, Mia was then treated to a couple minutes of Dave eating her out, which tired her out even more. Still determined to stick to her original plan, which involved not spending the night at Dave’s apartment, Mia, sitting and leaning against the head of Dave’s bed, decided to catch her breath first before she’d get dressed again and Dave would drive her back to her own apartment. And that was when Mia lost consciousness…

***********

Stretching a little bit first, Dave then pulled Mia’s body down until she was lying in the middle of his bed and then penetrated her once more, yet this time, without a condom. Humping Mia’s unconscious body like a wild animal this time, Dave kept pounding Mia’s cunt hard until he finally blasted several ropes of cum directly into her womb. Taking a short breather before he fucked Mia again, Dave kept fucking and cumming inside the busty young woman over and over and over and over again. Taking Viagra-pills and stamina-enhancers enabled Dave to keep fucking and impregnated Mia the whole night long, with him also violating Mia’s tits and mouth for as much as he wanted to. Yet he always made sure to finish deep inside her pussy, as knocking her up had been his intent from the start. The young waiter, who had brought them their food back at the restaurant, had been one of Dave’s eight friends who would be paying him for all the visual Mia-material. Said friend had spiked Mia’s drinks with fertility drugs, which was step one of Dave’s plan completed. The glass of water which Dave had offered to Mia when they entered his apartment had a sleeping drug inside of it, which would make sure that Mia would fall asleep around the time he’d be finished with fucking her for the first time. Already tired from the shoot, the titjob and the sex, Mia still would be awake enough to ask him to drive her home, yet the sleeping drug had put a quick stop to that. And convincing her to do all those lewd things with him had been a piece of cake as well, seeing as Mia was a greedy narcissistic slut, who would never object to lots of cash for some quick and easy private work.

Wanting to fuck Mia anally, Dave eventually rejected the enticing idea, seeing as his whole plan would be ruined if Mia would notice her butt feeling sore the next morning. He’d know she’d be suspicious of course, but having her asshole feeling all sore would make her more than just a little bit paranoid. He had treated Mia’s pussy to so many creampies that he’d probably have to ice his dick for a couple days, yet fucking Mia’s to his heart’s content and knocking her up was more than worth the temporary pain...

**********

Waking up in Dave’s bed and with the sheets pulled over her naked body, Mia quickly scanned the room and saw Dave asleep on the couch. Her pussy still felt incredibly sore, but Mia attributed it to her accidentally taking Dave’s entire cock down her pussy and having her cervix penetrated. Appreciating the fact that Dave had been a gentleman, by letting her sleep in his bed while he had slept on his couch after she apparently dozed off, Mia quietly got out of bed, texted Barbara that she was doing fine and then took a quick shower before she’d ask Dave to drive her home. Planning on taking a morning-after pill once she was back in her own apartment just to be absolutely sure, because nobody could be trusted nowadays, Mia noticed a box of them standing in a fairly obvious location in Dave’s bathroom. Realising that the sooner she’d take one, the more relieved she’d feel, she quickly drank one down with a bit of water, which immediately put her back at ease. Not suspecting any foul play from Dave, seeing as he had been an upstanding-type of guy during the entire last evening, Mia never thought to check the validity of the pills, which weren’t morning-after pills at all but other pills disguised as them.

Stepping back outside the bathroom once she put on her yellow dress again, Mia noticed that Dave was awake and thanked him for being so considerate by letting her sleep in his bed after she had fallen asleep. Taking care of Mia’s wages for her services of last night first, Dave then drove Mia back to her apartment and bid her farewell after telling her that he’d definitely keep supporting her on Only-Fans. And Mia, not knowing that she had been impregnated, went about her day as usual, but now with a lot more cash than the day before.

************

Mia’s monetary problems were mostly solved after that day, seeing as her business on Only-Fans was finally gaining some traction, yet for the next months, Mia’s new problem was finding a diet that wasn’t a scam and would actually help her get rid of the extra weight she had apparently put on recently…

\---------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this RT-story and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback!

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have decided on making a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!

You can find said poll here: <http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>


End file.
